Corruption of Naruto
by marshalanime
Summary: Do to some coincidence, Jiraiya leaves Naruto in Ingnam during the time that their champion is chosen. As a result, the village decides that it might be in their best interest to send him rather than one of their own due to past failures. Now Naruto is the newest champion sent to Mareth. Can he save this new world or will he end up corrupted himself? Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Marshalanime here. My brother showed me a game called Corruption of Champions last week and, whether for good or bad, I basically became addicted to it. As a result, the idea for this story popped into my head and I can't get it out no matter what I do.**

**To thous of you that are unfamiliar with Corruption of Champions, I must warn you that the game contains a lot of unusual fetishes. And while I don't plan to necessarily use them all in future lemons, I still think it would only be right of me to warn you now.**

**With that said, I hope you all enjoy my new story!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

"'Remind me again why your doing this'" the voice of a large nine tailed fox said to his blond host as said blond followed an old into a cave. 'These people need help. Besides, Ero-sannin's not going to be back for a while, so I have nothing better to do' the blond told the fox as they came upon a portal that gave off a pink glow and a strange aura that the blond couldn't quite explain.

"Well, guess this is it. Thanks for showing me the way old man. See ya when I get back" the blond said just before he jumped through the portal. "I hope we aren't making a mistake in sending the poor boy there, but what choice do we have? Ingnam hasn't had a successful champion in years. There's little doubt the corruption would continue to ruin our village if we didn't send Naruto in place of one of our own" the old man said to himself before turning around and heading for the caves exit.

Other side of the portal

"You think that was normal?" Naruto asked aloud as he watched the imp that tried to drug him fly off to nurse his wounds. "'This is why you don't just agree to help anyone you meet'" The fox told him. "I'm already here so there's no point in backing out now" Naruto told the fox. "might as well set up camp here. It'd be the best way to keep the portal safe" Naruto concluded as he turned around to look at the portal that's nestled between to rocks amongst the red Earth. 'This world definitely look different from ours' Naruto thought as he looked at the red sky above him.

After setting up camp

"Now what?" Naruto wondered to himself as he sat down on a rock. "'You could try looking around. You don't have any idea what's even in this world after all'" the fox told the boy. 'Right, I new that' Naruto told the large fox as he got up and began walking.

After an hour of exploring

'I wonder why no ones herd about this portal before. It seems like it'd be something at lest a few people outside of that village would know about' Naruto wondered. "'You're not exactly the brightest person out there, so it wouldn't surprise me if others new about it and you just never found out'" the fox told the blond. "I'm not that stupid you damn, fox?' Naruto was yelling at the nine tailed fox when he noticed something, odd.

"How did I wined up back at camp?" Naruto asked himself as he looked at the campsite in front of him. Looking behind himself, Naruto could see his footprints vanish a little ways back, as if he had just appeared there as he walked. 'Hey Kurama, have I been put under a genjutsu?' Naruto asked the fox as he readied a kunai.

"'Not since you got here. Must be something about this world itself'" Kurama told him. 'What do you mean?' Naruto asked as he put his kunai away. "'This is a different world remember. What makes you think that it works the same way as our world?'" Kurama reasoned. 'Makes sense I guess' Naruto said. "'You were thinking about the portal when we camp to camp again. What you're thinking about might have an effect on how you travel'" Kurama suggested.

'How does that make any sense?' the blond asked as he furrowed his brows in confusion. "'You have a better suggestion?'" Kurama asked, to which Naruto couldn't answer, so he decided to go with Kurama's idea for now.

"Might as well try to find something again" Naruto said with a sigh as he turned around and started walking away from camp. Roughly an hour later and the blond comes across a forest that wouldn't look out of place back in his world. "I finally find a place that looks different" Naruto said a loud as he looked over his shoulder at the red ground covered in red rock formations.

'Guess I can try out Kurama's idea' Naruto thought before picturing his campsite and taking a few steps forward. After a few minutes of feeling reality shifting around him, Naruto ends up back at camp. "That is definitely useful" Naruto said with a grin.

Next day

'How long to you think it would take me to run across the lake?' Naruto asked the giant fox as he walked along the shore of the massive lake he found. "'Hard to tell since we can't see the other end of the lake'" Kurama told him. Seeing the bijuu's point, Naruto continued to walk along the shore.

"'Do you even have a plan for how you're going to stop the corruption in the village?'" Kurama suddenly asked the blond after some time went by. Stopping, Naruto took a moment to think about it. "'You have no idea what you're doing, do you?'" Kurama asked, his annoyance clearly evident in his tone. "Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out" Naruto told the fox.

Shortly after Kurama ended there conversation due to being annoyed with the blond, Naruto came across a sword lodged hilt deep into a tree. "Looks like it's been here a while" Naruto said to himself as he inspected the tree and sword. Deciding that it wouldn't hurt Naruto pulled the three and a half foot steel blade out of the tree. Doing so caused the tree to wither and die, much to Naruto's confusion.

'Was this thing keeping the tree alive?' Naruto wondered to himself before he put the sword in his pack and continued to walk along the shore of the lake.

Sometime later

Having decided to try and find some new locations, Naruto went out exploring. This however, led to him being attacked by imps and goblins that wanted to have their way with him.

'This world id seriously fucked up' Naruto thought to himself as he looted the imp he'd just just beaten. "'You're the one that agreed to come here'" Kurama pointed out once again. 'Oh shut up about that already. I can't just turn down someone that need help. Huh, what's this?' Naruto was telling the fox when he found a strange vile of liquid on the imp. "'I don't know, why don't you try and see?'" Kurama said, annoyed with the blond still.

"Fine! If you're going to be like that!" Naruto said, he himself becoming irritated with the bijuu and then downing the contents of the bottle. "'You idiot! What are you doing!? Don't just drink things you don't know about!'" Kurama yelled at the blond. "I don't see what the problem is. For all you know this is just some kind of normal drink in this world" Naruto told the fox as he sat down.

"Besides, I don't feel any different, so nothing to worry about" Naruto said, just before his body started to warm up and tingle. "Wha?!" Naruto questioned as his hair began to lengthen, his body became thinner and more curved, his groin heated up signalling something was happening to it, and his chest expanded into D sized breasts. After all of this was done, Naruto resembled the female form he made for his sexy jutsu.

"Ehh?" Naruto questioned with a stunned expression as she looked at her body. Doing what came to mind first, Naruto spent the next half hour trying to dispel the 'jutsu' in the hope that this is simply some kind of sick trick. After finally giving into reality Naruto did the second thing thing that came to mind, freak out like she'd never done before.

Campesite - Night

"'Will you just get over it already?'" Kurama told the blond as she was curled up in a ball and crying over her lost manhood. 'Easy for you to say! You're not the one that got a sex change!' Naruto yelled at the fox. "'You're the one that drank the potion'" Kurama pointed out, only for the blond to cry even harder at her own stupidity.

Next day

"Wonder what happened to this place" Naruto said out loud as she stood as the open gates of a crumbling cathedral. After a moment the blond decided to head inside, seeing as Kurama is ignoring her today.

It's dark inside, the only light coming from the shattered windows and sundered doors. At the end of the room is a stone altar and an effigy of a great green tree, now covered in graffiti and filth. In alcoves along the walls of the sanctuary rest what must have been beautiful statues of an assortment of creatures, now destroyed and laying on the floor.

However, the furthest statues seems to be intact as the blond walks up to it. The statue is posed in a low, predatory crouch with her hair sculpted to fall playfully about her shoulders. A pair of bat-like wings protruding from her back curl back to expose the lush, smooth orbs of her breasts, easily DD's on a human. A spiked, mace-like tail curls about her legs that are attached to the pedestal upon which she's placed.

'Nice to know at least one of these statues is intact' Naruto thought just before she noticed a plaque one the pedestal below the gold chains that bind the statue. "Break my bonds to make me tame" Naruto read aloud before looking more closely at the gold chains. "Why not?" Naruto said with a shrug before lifting her sword up and bring it down to shatter the chain.

After shielding her eye's due to the unexpected explosive light of the chain breaking, the blond saw the gargoyle bowing before her like she was a king. Raising her head with a ruby red eyes as her once stone hair shifted at her movements, the girl said just loud enough to hear "Master. My, Master". 'Master?' Naruto asked herself with a raised eyebrow.

"What would you have of this one?" she asked as she looked at you expectantly. Feeling a bit uneasy at being treated like a master, Naruto hesitantly asked what she was.

"I am your humble servant, Master. Your tool. Your plaything. Your toy. Ask, and I shall obey." She seems to pause for a moment, and adds in an emotionless whisper, "this one would be honored to pleasure Master, if she desires". "Ooookay" Naruto said, a bit unnerved at the implications of what she said. The blond then asked what her name was, only to find that she didn't have one.

"What about Senna?" Naruto suggested after a few minutes of thought. "Senna," she purrs, "Senna, Senna. Master has interesting taste" Senna said.

Wanting to know more about the girl, Naruto set up one of the fallen pews and sat down to look at Senna. "Why were you chained up?" Naruto asked with a glance at the broken chains. "Master found a new toy and soon grew tired of me. Still, she did not want me stolen" Senna answered. "Your last master?" Naruto questioned. "That is correct" Senna said. "Who was, she?" the blond asked. "She was, Master" Senna said.

'This is getting me no where' Naruto thought to herself with crossed arms. "Can you tell me what happened here?" Naruto asked her. At the question, Senna breaks her stare and looks away, as if in shame. "The demons' doom that even now blights Mareth took its toll here, too. The people of a town no longer here believed they were safe under Marae's roof. Protected. Their faith was, Misplaced" Senna tells the blond.

'Does she blame herself for that?' Naruto wondered as she saw the look on the light grey girls face. "Hey now, what's with that sad expression?" Naruto asked as she moved off her seat and rested her hands on the girls shoulders. "I have no doubt that you did everything that you could, right?" Naruto asked, to which she answered with a nod. "Then it isn't your fault" Naruto told her with a warm smile.

"Now" Naruto started as she stood up. "You want to come with me?" Naruto asked as she held her hand out. "Master, I cannot" she says, again looking away from you. "Please, do not ask that of me. I, I am still bound to this place. Please, Master. I shall never ask anything of you again. Please" Senna said as she looked into Naruto's eyes.

"I understand" Naruto said as she lowered her hand. "You going to be alright here by yourself?" Naruto asked her. "Of course, Master. Especially if, if you return. You will return, Master? Won't you?" She looks deeply into your eyes and huskily purrs, "I can make it, pleasurable, if you do" Senna tells the blond.

"You don't have to ask. I would've come by to visit you even if you hadn't" Naruto says as she ruffles the girls hair, trying to ignore the part about the pleasure. 'Is everyone in this world always thinking about sex?' Naruto thought before looking back at the girl. 'Oh well. At least I have someone other than Kurama to talk to in this world' Naruto thought with a warm smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I couldn't just let this story have one chapter, now could I? Though this certainly isn't my most popular story, I like writing it and their are at least a few people out there that read it, so I'm going to keep writing it!**

**Also, first lemon of the story in this chapter! It's basically the first sex scene the PC has with Urta in the game. So if you've played Corruption of Champions before you know what's basically going to happen. I do plan to have original Lemon scenes in future chapters though, so look forward to those.**

**With that said, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

"'Please tell me you don't intend to drink that'" Kurama told the blond as she held a bottle of off-white liquid that had a picture of a man with a large dick drawn on it. "I don't know" Naruto said as she put the bottle down, and then flopped back onto the ground. "Right now it's the best shot at turning back into a guy" Naruto said as she looked up into the sky.

Turning her head to look at the bottle again however, she was struck with a bad feeling about it. "Though, maybe I should get a second opinion in it" she said as she stared at the bottle. "Augh! I'm not going to get anything done if I just sit here!" Naruto frustratedly shouted as she jumped up to her feet, and then stormed out of camp to see if she could find anything.

Two hours later - Desert

'Why does everything want to fuck my?' Naruto tiredly questioned as she made her way through the dunes. 'Hey, are you even listening?' Naruto asked the bijuu, only to get silence. "Fuck it. You can sleep all day for all I care" the blond said as she stopped to take in her surroundings. To her disappointment however, all she saw was the same sandy landscape that she's been starring at for the past few hours.

However, just as she was about to give up and head back to camp, she noticed what looked like a city way off in the distance. "I swear, if this is another mirage" Naruto mumbled to herself as she started to head towards whatever it was in the distance.

City entrance

Coming up to the large wooden gates of the city, Naruto made a brief mental note about the walls being roughly the same size as the one around Konoha. Turning her attention back to the entrance, the blond noticed than a fox girl with grey fur covering her body and sipping something out of a bottle. She'd try to guess what it was, but given all of the weird things she's encountered in this world, she doubts she'd get it right.

After finally noticing the blond, the grey fox-morph dropped her bottle and pulled out a halberd that's clearly longer than she is tall. 'Seems she's got some strength on her' Naruto mentally commented. "Hold it! What's your business in the city of Tel'Adre?" the woman demands to know with bristled fur.

"So this place is called Tel'Adre huh?" the blond said as she looked up at the walls once more. "I didn't really come here with anything in mind. I just saw it in the distance and decided to check it out" Naruto explained as she brought her sight back to the fox. After giving the blond a skeptical look, the woman pulled out a whistle and blew it. "No sudden moves" the grey fox orders, and seeing nothing wrong with doing so Naruto stood there.

Within the minute, a relatively large-chested centauress emerges from a smaller door cut into the gate, holding a massive bow with an arrow already notched. "What's the problem, Urta? A demon make it through the barrier?" the centaur asked. With a shake of her head, the fox girl told her, "I don't think so, Edryn. She's something else. We should use the crystal and see if she's fit to be allowed entry to Tel'Adre".

Following what Urta said, Edryn walked up to the blond as she pulled out a pendant. "Hold still, this will do no harm" the centaur says as she places a hand on the blonds shoulder while she holds the pendant in the other. Once the crystal in the pendant shines with a pale white light, Edryn steps back with a smile. "You've yet to be ruined by the demonic taint that suffuses the land of Mareth. Come, you may enter our city walls and find safety here, though only so long as the covenant's white magic protects us from the demons' lapdogs" Edryn tells Naruto.

"Would you like a tour of Tel'Adre newcomer?" Urta asks Naruto as she gestures towards the smaller entrance. "I'd love one" Naruto said as she moved to follow the fox-morph. Though Naruto did notice that Urta had an odd walk, and that she kept her tail wrapped around her right leg. 'Maybe she has a scar on her leg' Naruto suggested to herself as she followed the girl.

"You see, about two decades back, the demons were chewing their way through every settlement and civilization in Mareth. The covenant, a group of powerful magic-users, realized direct confrontation was doomed to fail. They hid us in the desert with their magic, and the demons can't corrupt what they can't find. So we're safe, for now" Urta explained to Naruto as they walked through the streets.

Further along the tour, Urta leads Naruto to a busy intersection that the fox says is the main square. Urta then goes on to explain that even thought the city is large it doesn't have a large number of people living here due to many leaving to fight against the demons when they first started attacking.

"That over there is my favorite pub" Urta said as she pointed at a bar. "The Wet Bitch? A bit suggestive with the name there" Naruto said with a grin as she looked at the grey fox out of the corner of her eyes. "With how things are, we've all gotten a lot more comfortable with our sexuality. I hope that doesn't bother you" Urta told the blond.

"It's fine" Naruto said with a wave of her hand. "Considering that I usually travel around with Ero-sannin, I've been use to this kind of thing for a while now" the blond explained further. "Ero-sannin?" Urta questioned. "He's my sensei, thought he's a huge pervert so I usually get dragged into bars and watch as he gets drunk and tries to flirt with women" Naruto told her. "Ha! Sounds like he'd fight in around here" Urta said as she slapped a hand onto the blonds shoulder.

'Maybe if he stayed in this place' Naruto thought, confident that the old pervert wouldn't appreciate all of the male monsters trying to rape him. "Come one, I still have a few places to show ya" Urta said as she started walking again.

'It's so wonderful to be in a place where people aren't just fucking after being in this world for the past couple days' Naruto thought to herself as tears of joy started forming at the corners of her eyes. Once Naruto brings her thoughts back to the tour, she notices that the tail wrapped around Urta's leg is twitching. 'That's odd' the blond thinks with a raised eyebrow.

Urta finishes up the tour a few minutes after Naruto notices this little oddity. "Okay, gotta go! Be good and stay out of trouble, alright!" Urta says after she gives Naruto a friendly punch on the shoulder, and then takes off down the street. 'That was, sudden' Naruto thinks as she watches the fox-morph take off in the direction of The Wet Bitch. "Oh well, I'll just have to talk to her later" the blond says with a shrug and continues to walk down the street.

Few hours later

'She want kidding when she said that there aren't that many people in the city' the blond thought as she sat on the ledge of a building that overlooked the main square, having finished exploring the parts of the city that are less populated. 'Hmm, I wonder if she's still at that bar' Naruto pandered as she dropped down to the street and then started heading for The Wet Bitch.

Walking into the bar, Naruto takes note that other than all of the non-human patrons the tavern is just like any that she's been to with Ero-sannin. It's actually a lot better than at least half of the bars the old pervert dragged her into while they travelled. Looking over at one of the corners, Naruto spots Urta sitting with her feet propped up, her tail wrapped around her leg like before, and a large square bottle of whiskey in front of her.

Urta smiles broadly and noisily slurps a few dribbles of whiskey from her shiny black lips, watching you approach. She gives you a smoking-hot 'come-hither' look and slurs, "I didn't think I'd get a chance to bump you here, cutie. Wanna dance?". Naruto was about to give a playful answer about not being a good dancer when she heard something slam into the bottom of the table that Urta was sitting at.

Looking at Urta with a raised eyebrow, Naruto watches as she shrugs with a blush strong enough to be seen through her fur. Urta squirms in her seat, panting and gasping as she says, "Ummmm, maybe later, I just realized that I have to OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?!" Urta says as she points behind Naruto. Despite her better judgement, Naruto looks over her should at what Urta is pointing at.

'Either she's wasted, or she's trying to hide something' Naruto thinks to her self after she sees that there's nothing out of the ordinary behind her. Turning back around she sees that Urta left her half finished bottle on the table and notice the back door swing closed. 'Okay, no way am I just leaving it at that' the blond thought. Curiosity getting the best of her as she heads for the back door.

Entering the ally way, the first thing Naruto notices are the awnings above that bloke out most of the light, making it difficult to see in the dirt and grass covered ally. Following the sound of gasps, Naruto quickly finds the grey fox. Her tail is no longer wrapped around her leg. Instead, it's splayed out behind her and her skirt is pressed up over her legs.

**Lemon start**

However, all of that is easily forgotten by the blond as she stars at what Urta is holding between her hands. Both her hands are wrapped tightly around a large horse dick that she has growing between her legs. Naruto can't help but watch as she furiously masturbates, catching a glimpse of her womanhood every now and then as he large balls bounce up and down due to her hands pumping up and down her shaft.

'What the hell am I looking at?! S-she has a dick, and it's fucking huge!" Naruto screams inside of her head as she just barely notices her groin heating up with arousal. The sound of Urta moans and cries bring the blond out of her thought and back to the girl in front of her. "Ooh, just go down! Please cum and go down! Why won't you go awatyyyyyy?!" Urta pleaded before it became little more than blubbering sops.

Feeling bad for the girl, Naruto came up with a plan to help her. 'Damn it, if anyone back in the village find out about this! why do I have to be so nice?' Naruto thought as she removed her clothes and then stepped towards Urta.

Looking up at the blond in shock as she stepped out of the shadows without any clothes and a the biggest blush Naruto's ever had and blinking away some tears, Urta couldn't help but ask "B-b-b-b-but I have th-thish hideosh thing, aren't you scared of it?". "It's going to take more than this to scare me off" Naruto said, grabbing her erection to emphasis her point. "Besides, you look like you could use some help with it" the blond said as she wiped a tear off of the fox's face.

Stunned by Naruto's offer, Urta can do nothing but nod with a hopeful expression as she pulls her hands away from her throbbing horse cock. Positioning her entrance over Urta's erection, only one thought ran through Naruto head, 'Never in a million years would I imagine that this is how I lose my virginity'. With that thought, Naruto plunged down onto Urta's equine dick in order to get the penetration over as quickly as possible.

'Fuuuuuuck!' Naruto shouted in her head as the pain of having her hymen ripped apart by such a large member raced through her body. 'Why the hell did I have a hymen?!' Naruto asked as Urta groaned in joy as she involuntarily thrust her hip slightly.

'Other than the pain, this isn't so bad' Naruto thought with only a slight wince as she leaned down to rest on Urta's chest as she began to thrust her hips. "Oh godsh yesh thank you so much, ohmigod it's so hot inside you" Urta moaned out in bliss. "That's good to hear. I-it's nice to know that I'm this good even if it's my first time" Naruto told her through slight breaths as the pleasure started to push away any pain she was feeling.

"Thish is your firsht time?!" Urta asked in complete surprise as her flare grows wider inside of Naruto's pussy. "Yes, now fuck me! I'm so close to coming!" Naruto tells her. Even if Urta wanted to say something to the blond at this point, the pleasure of her climax stops her as she throws her head back with her tongue lolling out of her muzzle as she pumps the blond full of cum.

Unable to stop herself do to her own pleasure, Naruto's hips keep thrusting until she two joins Urta in experiencing an orgasmic high. Loosing strength in her arms and legs, Naruto drops down as her foxy lover continues to pump her full. Eventually Urta's orgasm subsides and her member begins to shrink inside of Naruto, allowing for some of their combined juices to leak out of her sopping wet hole.

Once Urta's horse cock softens enough, Naruto lifts herself up and off of the fox-morph. This leads to a good portion of the cum Urta had just shot into the blond to poor out now that nothing was holding it in. Staggering back to her feet with her own juices covering her as a result of it flowing out of Naruto, Urta uses her own clothes to wipe herself off before throwing them in the garbage. She then moves over to the wall and removes a brick in order to reach into a secret compartment with extra clothes in it.

**Lemon end**

"We should do thish again shoon!" Urta tells the blond after she gets dressed and heads back to the bar. "Oh, and congrash on losing your virginity" Urta stops just before heading through the door to say and then continuing on her way.

"That, was amassing" Naruto says to herself as she finished putting her own clothes on. "'It certainly looked like you were enjoying your new body'" Kurama commented with a smug tone. 'Fuck' Naruto thought, knowing that he wasn't going to forget this anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once again! Back with another chapter. Hope you all enjoy reading it!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

After Naruto's time with Urta the day before, and Kurama not shutting up about it for the rest of the day in order to get back at the blond for being stupid enough to come to this world without knowing anything about it, she decided to take another stroll along the lake. While doing so, the blond comes across an old rat-morph covered in old taters robes. He seems oblivious to the blonds presence as he stirs a cauldron of viscous fluid with one hand; a neat stack of beakers and phials sit in the dirt to his left.

With a smile forming on his face the man told Naruto, "Come closer child. I will not bite". Seeing nothing to fear from the old rat, Naruto does as the man requested. "I am Rathazul the Alchemist. Once I was famed for my miracle cures. Now I idle by this lake, helpless to do anything but measure the increasing amounts of corruption that taint it's waters" Rathazul explained as he removed his hood, showing the entirety of his very bald and wrinkled head.

"I see you have at least one tainted item on you. For twenty gems I could remove most of the taint, making it a good deal safer to use. Of course, who knows what kind of freakish transformations it would cause" Rathazul mentioned when he noticed the vile of white liquid Naruto had on her.

"You mean this?" Naruto asks as she pulls out the bottle. At Rathazul's nod Naruto quickly pulls out twenty gems and hands them, along with the bottle over to the alchemist. 'I'll finally have my manhood back!' Naruto mentally cheers as she waits for Rathazul to finish purifying the Incubus Draft. Once he was done Naruto quickly thanked him and took off back to camp.

Camp

"What did I tell ya Kurama? Every thing's going to be just fine!" Naruto said as she walked into camp. "'You're still an idiot'" Kurama commented as he decided to just let the blond mess around with the purified potion. Rolling her eyes at the fox's comment, Naruto opened up the bottle and chugged it's contents.

"Gauh!" Naruto gagged as she spit out what was left in her mouth. "This stuff feels so weird" Naruto said as she scrapped the slick and sticky material off of her tongue. 'At least I'll be a guy again' Naruto thought with a grin as she felt pressure building in her crotch, peaking painfully as a large bulge begins to push out from her body. The skin seems to fold back as a fully formed demon-cock bursts forth from your loins, drizzling hot cum everywhere as it orgasms. Eventually the orgasm ends as your cock fades to a more normal light tone.

After waiting a few minutes for something else to happen, Naruto finally realized that that was all it's going to do. "Are you fucking kidding me!? All I did was grow a dick!" Naruto yelled as loud as she could as she picked up the bottle and threw it into a bolder, smashing it to pieces. "'As I said before, you're an idiot'" Kurama said as Naruto groaned at her failed plan.

"Guess I can go to Tel'Adre again seeing as there's nothing to do here" Naruto said in a bored tone as she was laying on the ground, after taking some time to get over her new body. "'I suppose going to see that vixen of yours would be more interesting than just sitting in camp'" Kurama commented. "S-shut up!" the blond told the fox as a blush formed.

Tel'Adre

Once inside the city, Naruto notices a crowd of people that's formed in the street. Having nothing better to do the blond goes to investigate. Making her way through the crowd, Naruto finds a sight she hadn't expected to see within the city walls. Urta, clad in light leather armor is currently fighting a wolf-morph that has clearly been corrupted and towers over her at roughly eight feet.

Urta clearly has the edge in the fight, seeing as the large wolf-man is staggering about, and his dark brown fur is matted with blood. The bigger canid charges, snarling, with his claws extended. Urta sidesteps and pivots, her momentum carrying her foot around in a vicious kick. Her foot hits the side of the beast's knee hard enough to buckle it, and the wolf goes down on his knees with an anguished cry. Urta slips under his arm and twists, turning his slump into a fall. A cloud of dust rises from the heavy thud of the beast's body as it slams into the cobblestone street.

"Get this one outside the walls before he wakes. I won't have this corrupted filth in our city, and make sure you get the wards updated. If he manages to find his way back, you sorry excuses for guards will be going out with him" Urta orders after she chokes the beast into unconsciousness. Several dog-morphs rush in to tie the corrupted man up and then have a centaur drag him out of the city.

"That was amazing!" Naruto cheered as she ran up to the grey fox. "Eh, Naruto?" Urta questions, clearly surprised by the blond running up to her like this. "I figured you were strong just by looking at ya, but I didn't think you could kick ass like that!" the blond cheered as she wrapped an arm around the fox's shoulders. "Nice to know you liked the show, but, um" Urta ws saying as she turned her head away with a noticeable blush.

Naruto looked at the grey fox with a questioning look, until she glanced down to see the girls dick semi-hard. "Oh right! Sorry about that" the blond apologized as she let go of Urta and took a step back. "It's nothing to apologize about. It just wouldn't look good for the captain of the watch to ditch her patrol in order to get her rocks off" Urta explained as she turned her head back to the blond.

"I see your point. See ya later then Urta. I've got some things to take care of" the blond said with a wave as she started to walk off. "Looking forward to it lover" Urta said with a wave of her own. 'Lover huh?' Naruto thought as a small blush formed on her cheeks, only for her to shake the thought out of her head a moment later. 'Focus Naruto!' the blond screamed at herself.

"A weapons shop, huh?" Naruto said a loud as she stopped in front of the shop. Then with a shrug she stepped inside. Once inside Naruto sees that the blacksmith it a relatively short dog-morph with grey and white fur. "Buy something or fuck off!" the man barked at Naruto once he noticed her. Ignoring his less then friendly attitude Naruto asked, "Do you make special orders?".

Stopping momentarily on crafting the hot metal in front of him the dog-morph looked at the blond with a mixture of annoyance and curiosity. "What kind of special order are you looking for?" the man siad a bit quieter then before, but with the same tone. "I wanted to know if you could make these" Naruto said as she placed a kunai ans shuriken on the counter. "I've looked around, but it seems that no one around here sells them" the blond explained.

After picking them up and looking them over, the man said that he could make them as long as the blond can pay. Hearing this, Naruto placed a bag of gems on the counter, "Make as many as this will afford me" the blond said. With a grunt and nod as a reply, the man took the bag and weapons and told the blond to come back in a few days. With that out of the way, Naruto decided to head back to camp.

Few hours later

Having gotten bored with training at camp, Naruto decided to go and explore around the lake again. After some time the blond shinobi discovered a wooden path under the sand. Having nothing better to do Naruto followed the path and discovered that it lead to an old town that seemed to have nearly burned down at some point in the past.

"I can't find anything but burned houses in this place" Naruto complained with a sigh after half an hour of walking around the old town. Just as she was about to give up looking for something of value and head back, the familiar sound of a projectile rang in the blonds ear as a dart flew past her head and embedded itself into a wall. 'At least it's something' Naruto thought.

"Don't make any sudden moves!" A commanding voice called out, even if it is high pitched and a little squeaky. "Turn around, slowly" the voice commands. Doing as she's told, Naruto turns around to see that her assailant is a mouse girl with auburn fur. Her clothing consists of a dirty, tattered set of pants and shirt. Other than the blowpipe that's aimed at the blond, the girl also has a rather impressive knife strapped to her waist.

She looks at you for a few long moments, and then lowers her blowpipe, "I'm sorry about that, but I thought you were another demon. They destroyed this place years ago, but some of the damn scavengers still occasionally drift through. Not so much lately, of course. I've made something of an impression on them" She grins malevolently, one hand caressing the blade of her knife in an almost sensual fashion. "My name is Amily, the last survivor of this village. All of my people are gone now; they're scattered, dead, enslaved, or worse. What about you? Are you one of those, humans, I've heard sometimes wander into this world?" Amily asks.

"I am. Though I'm surprised that I haven't transformed into something with all of the weird food that's in this world" Naruto says with her usual smile. "So, any reason you're hanging around this old town?" Naruto asks the mouse girl.

"I was born here, I grew up here, and I would have gotten married and settled down here if it hadn't been for those demons" She spits the word 'demons' with contempt. "After it was all over, I had nowhere else to go. So I stayed here. I've still got nowhere else to go, to be honest. I haven't found any other settlements of my own people, and I'd sooner die than give myself over to the demons. But it seems that if I'm ever going to see more of my people living free, I'm going to have to take the leading role" Amily explains.

"You know" Amily begins after thinking for a moment, but stops and stares at the bulge in your top, as well as the bulge in your bottom. "Never mind," she says after a moment. "You're a hermaphrodite, aren't you? Forget I mentioned it" Amily says and then walks off into the ruins and vanishes from view. "I wonder what she was going to say?" Naruto wonders to herself before shrugging her shoulders and heading back to camp.

"Speaking of wondering, I wonder when Ero-sannin will get back to that town. He's probably going to freak out if I'm not there when he gets back, or maybe he'd just come through the portal after me" Naruto thought out loud as she reached the edge of the old town.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello once again. I'm back with chaoter four, and this time Jiraiya's found his way into the Mareth! Hope you all enjoy.  
><strong>

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Jiraiya, a tall man with long spiky hair pulled into a pony tail, a forehead protector with small horns on it, and red lines going from his eyes  
>down his face yelled after he heard what happened to his blond apprentice. "Please believe us lord Jiraiya. If we had know that he was your apprentice we never would've sent him as our champion" one of the village elders tried to explain as they coward before the pissed man.<p>

Glaring at the man Jiraiya said in a cold voice, "Show me where this portal is".

Naruto's camp

'I hate mornings' Naruto complained with a groan as she slipped out of her pants and underwear and then went to pull her shirt off. As fate would have however, this  
>would also be the moment that Jiraiya happened to walk through the portal.<p>

"Hey Naruto, you around here any-Ahoooou jackpot!" Jiraiya shouted as he saw Naruto free her D-cup breasts from the confines of her shirt. "E-Ero-sannin?!" Naruto  
>all but shouted as she ditched her shirt as quickly as possible and covered herself. "What the hell are you doing!?" Naruto yelled at the man. "Isn't it obvious? I came to pick you up. Now drop the transformation and get your stuff packed, we're going back to our world" Jiraiya told the blond.<p>

After a moment of the blond just standing there Jiraiya spook up again, "Didn't you here me? I said to drop the transfo-". "It's not a transformation" Naruto said,  
>cutting the man off. "I'm sorry, what?" Jiraiya asked with a dumbfounded expression after a moment of silence. "I said it's not a transformation! Now stop staring already and let me get dressed!" Naruto shouted as she picked up a rock and threw it at the man. 'Tsunade's going to kill me' Jiraiya thought as he deflected the rock that his once male apprentice threw at him.<p>

One change of clothes and explanation later

"You've gotta be kidding me" Jiraiya said with a groan after Naruto finished her story. Not really having a response, Naruto gave the man a nervous smile while she  
>rubbed the back of her head. "I'm going to need a drink" Jiraiya complained as he leaned back against a large rock. "I know where you could get a drink" Naruto said with a grin.<p>

The Wet Bitch

"I swear, If I wasn't here to see it for myself I'd call you insane if you told me about this world" Jiraiya said as he and Naruto walked into the bar, and then  
>mumbling something about genjutsu. "I know what you mean" Naruto told him before noticing a familiar fox sitting in her usual spot.<p>

"Urta" Naruto cheered as she walked up to the grey fox girl. "Hey lover, come by to pay me a visit?" Urta asked as she gave the blond her best seductive look as she  
>slid into the seat opposite from hers. "Lover, there a story behind that or are you just calling hi-er-her that?" Jiraiya asked as he slid in next to Naruto.<p>

"Ah? Naruto, who's this" Urta asked as she looked at the old pervert with a slightly confused look. "This is Ero-sannin. I've told you about him, right?" Naruto  
>said. "I think you've mentioned the name before" Urta said before downing some of her drink.<p>

"You two just going to ignore my question?" Jiraiya asked. "Yes, well" Urta began as both her and Naruto blushed and looked away from the man and each other. "Ha!  
>About time you lost your virginity!" Jiraiya declared with a proud smile as he patted Naruto on the back. "Though it's not exactly what expected" Jiraiya added as he looked Urta over, causing her blush to intensify.<p>

"So," Jiraiya started as he leaned in closer to Naruto. "How'd it happen huh? Did it happen before you turned yourself into a girl, or did you two have a little girls  
>only fun?" the man inquired. Naruto was about to tell Jiraiya that it wasn't any of his business when they heard a thump against the table.<p>

"I take it that you could use some help again?" Naruto asked with an amused expression as she looked at the blushing fox girl. "You want to come back to my place?"  
>Urta asked, embarrassed at getting hard while Jiraiya was at the table. "Think you could wait for me to get back? I need to help Urta take care of a little problem" Naruto said as made her way past him out of the both.<p>

"Think you could pay her tab when the waitress comes over?" Naruto asked as she dropped a bag of gems on the table. "Sure, go have your fun" Jiraiya joyfully said,  
>right before he donned a stunned expression when he got a glimpse of Urta's package as she darted for the back door. "That's the kind of fun we had" the blond said with a small giggle as she looked at the old pervert from over her shoulder.<p>

Few minutes after Naruto left following Urta, a waitress came by to take Jiraiya's order. "I'll have your strongest drink" Jiraiya dumbly said as he just stared at  
>the back door.<p>

Urta's apartment - **Lemon Start**

'Kind reminds me of my place' Naruto thinks as she looks around the small apartment. 'Well, mostly anyway' the blond adds while looking at the sex toys scattered  
>here and there.<p>

"Sexy, are you going to come get some?" Urta calls out from the bedroom in the back. Making her way back to the bedroom, Naruto is confronted with the sight of Urta  
>shaking her ass for her while she knelt on all fours atop her fur covered bed. The sexy fox wearing nothing but black fishnet stockings and a shining latex cock-sheath. "How do you want to fuck, lover?" Urta asks as she looks over her shoulder.<p>

"Well, I just got my manhood back the other day. So I was hopping you'd let me use it on you" Naruto said as she unbuttoned her pants and pushed them and her  
>underwear down. "Already gave you one virginity after all, might as well let you take this one" Naruto continued as she garbed her rock hard shaft with one hand while the other worked to remove her shirt and jacket.<p>

"Mmm, you're so kind to offer" Urta said as she reached around to spread her folds apart with one of her hands, keeping the other where it is to keep herself  
>upright. "You make me such a happy girl, you know that?" Naruto asked as she lined herself up with Urta's opening, noticing the latex sheath around her horse cock filling with pre-cum.<p>

"I could say the same about you, lover" Urta said just before Naruto pushed herself inside Urta's pussy. "It's good to hear that. I usually have to either safe  
>someone or beat them up before they want to be friends with me" Naruto said as she grabbed hold of her lovers shaft and slowly stroked it while her other hand moved to her breasts. "But you skipped all that and went right to being lovers. How lucky am I to have such a beautiful vixen willing to be with me like this?" Naruto asked as she relished in Urta writhing in pleasure beneath her.<p>

"N-Naruto, stop teasing me already. I need you to thrust into me" Urta pleaded, desperately wanting Naruto to start moving. "Sorry, I didn't think it would feel  
>this good inside you, and just wanted to feel like this for a while" Naruto said as she slowly pulled herself out till only her head was left inside and then pushing back in.<p>

Going slowly at first it it wasn't long before Naruto was quickly thrusting into the grey fox-morph. All the while Urta's moans of pleasure grew to match Naruto's  
>thrusts. "Are, you g-getting close, Urta?" Naruto asked through heavy breaths after feeling her dick swell in her hand as she worked it up and down. Either not hearing the question or simply receiving to much pleasure to answer, Urta continued to moan in ecstasy as Naruto pounded away at her.<p>

Shortly after the blonds question, Urta finally reached a climax as the latex sheath containing her horse cock filled with her seed as her vaginal walls coiled  
>around Naruto's own cock in an attempt to bring her to release. Unable to resist any longer, Naruto reached her own climax and began to coat the insides of Urta's womb white. The blond then grabbed Urta's chin and brought the woman's face to hers so that she could kiss the girl she was currently sharing this orgasmic bliss with, muffling their shouts of pleasure in the proses.<p>

Their climax's over, the two lovers collapse onto the fur covered bed. Rolling off of her back to give Urta some breathing space, Naruto lays there simply basking  
>in the after glow while Urta works on removing her cum filled rubber. Urta ties the condom to keep it from spilling before she leans back into the bed and moves over to have her head rest on the blonds chest.<p>

**Lemon end**

"Thank you so much, lover. I forget how good it can be in my, vagina. Maybe we could do this again?" Urta says as she presses herself against the blond as much as  
>physically possible. "How could I say no to that?" Naruto asks as she wraps her arm around Urta and pulls her closer.<p>

After a few minutes of cuddling a thought enters Naruto's head. "I really should see how Ero-sannin's doing" Naruto says aloud. "Mmm, can't that wait?" Urta says  
>with a groan at the prospect of loosing her warm, comfy pillow. "Don't worry, I can handle this" the blond said as she formed a hand sign that's practically second nature to her, and one cloud of smoke latter a second Naruto appears on the bed.<p>

"Go check on Ero-sannin" Naruto tells the clone. Grumbling something about stupid bosses making them leave cute girls, the clone quickly grabs a spare change of  
>clothes out of a storage scroll in one of the pockets of her discarded clothes and leaves the room.<p>

"See, no problem, eh?" Naruto tells Urta as she looks back to the grey fox, only to see a stunned expression on her face as she stars at the doorway the clone just  
>left through. "I take it your not use to seeing someone make a clone?" Naruto asks with a playful smirk. At her slow nod Naruto's smirk becomes down right devious as she leans down to whisper into her ears.<p>

"You know, their solid clones. Maybe I should make a few for you to play with next time?" the blond whispers into the girls sensitive ears. It's soon evident that  
>Urta likes the idea when her member once again hardens with arousal. "Or we could use them now" Naruto says with a giggle as she looks down at the embarrassed foxes horse cock.<p>

The Wet Bitch

"Miss me?" Naruto asked as she reached the table Jiraiya was sitting at. "Not really" Jiraiya said, to which Naruto just rolled her eyes as she sat down. "I'm  
>surprised you haven't tried to pick up any girls by now" Naruto commented, seeing as Jiraiya doesn't have any hand imprints on his face and the fact that he's still in the bar. "I'm not really into hairy girls" Jiraiya told the blond.<p>

"Speaking of which, finished having fun with your friend already?" Jiraiya asked as a waitress stopped by to refill his glass. "The real me is still at Urta's  
>apartment. Whether or not their still having fun depends on whether Urta gets horny again" Naruto told the old pervert.<p>

With a sigh, Jiraiya took a swig from his mug before asking, "You're not just going to come back to the elemental nations with me, are you?". "I promised to help  
>this world and I never go back on a promise!" Naruto declared. "I wasn't talking about that" Jiraiya said with a knowing smile.<p>

"You wouldn't go off and sleep with that girl if you didn't have some feelings for her" Jiraiya said as he used the hand he was holding his beer with to point at  
>the blond. "W-well" Naruto started as he face started to heat up. "Have you even told her that you'll have to leave this world and go back to your own? And what about the CRA? I'm sure most women don't want to share the person they love" Jiraiya pointed out.<p>

"I know I need to tell her," Naruto said with a heavy sigh. "but, I don't know how. I don't want to just tell her out of no where" Naruto said as she leaned back in  
>her seat and looked up at the sealing. "Well anyway, I'm going to have to tell Tsunade about this" Jiraiya said, sending a shiver down the blonds spine. "She's going to be pissed" Naruto stated as she dreaded the blond Hokage's reaction. "Oh defiantly. Just be grateful that you wont have to be there to tell her" Jiraiya told the blond.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess who!? Probably wasn't expecting me to put out the next chapter so soon, huh? Well, I had nothing else to do so I just started working on the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

"Please come back soon" Senna told the blond as he left the cathedral after visiting with the gargoyle that declared him as her master. "You can count on it" Naruto said as she waved to the girl from over her shoulder.

"Ya know, other than the random imp or goblin. this world doesn't seem so bad. There are still good people in it" Naruto said to herself as she used this worlds strange method of travel to quickly get back to camp. "'That's because you're a trained fighter. A normal person that tried walking around this world like you do would've gotten raped on the first day'" Kurama pointed out to the blond.

'You're probably right there. Hm, looks like Ero-sannin is still out gather information on this world' Naruto thought as she entered the empty camp. 'There's still a whole day left to explore. Where do you think we should go?' Naruto asked her ever present companion. "'It doesn't matter to me where you go'" Kurama told the blond. 'Figures you'd say something like that' Naruto said to herself as she left camp for the lake figuring there should still be more to see around it's shores.

Soon, Naruto finds herself at a farmhouse near the lake. Around the homestead are a range of gardens, filled with delicious fruits and vegetables. wondering onto the property, the blond soon finds a type of dog-morph as she tends her fields. Soon realizing the blonds presence, the woman waves Naruto over.

"Welcome stranger, it sure is pleasant to see a new face 'round here. My name's Whitney, and it's mighty fine I don't have to pitchfork you like most guests!" Whitney tells Naruto as she walks up to the farm girl. After some small talk and Whitney explaining how monsters tend to avoid the lake with the ones that do show up from time to time being weaker than normal, the farm girl tells the blond that she need to get back to work.

"I can help out if ya want. It seem like it's one of those days where I don't have a whole lot to do, so I've got plenty of free time" Naruto offered. "That would be very much appreciated, huh" Whitney said and then handed the blond a basket. "Just fill that there basket up for me" the farm girl said with a warm smile. After a few hours of picking peppers, Naruto decided to call it a day and head back to camp, waving to Whitney as she pocketed a few peppers the woman said she could have for helping out.

Deciding to take the long way home, Naruto decides to take a stroll along the shore on her way to camp. It was on this little stroll of hers that she came across a familiar old alchemist.

"Hey, Rathazul, I've got some more things I want purified. Think you could help me with them?" Naruto asked as she walked up to the old rat. Rathazul quickly agrees and shortly there after hands Naruto the now purified concoctions.

"You know, I think I might be able to do this worn-out world a lot more good from your camp than by wandering around this lake. What do you say?" Rathazul asks as Naruto pockets the potions. "I don't see why not. There's plenty of room at the camp for you to set up your lab and I can always use the company" Naruto tells the elderly alchemist.

At Naruto's approval, Rathazul soon begins to back up his supplies with a smile. "It will take me a while to get my equipment moved over, but you head on back and I'll see you within the hour. Oh my, yes" Rathazul tells the blond from over his shoulder. With that, Naruto does as the rat-morph says and heads back to camp first, positive that the man is experiencing hope for the first time in years.

Next day - Tel'Adre

"The man might be a jerk, but he certainly knows how to make weapons" Naruto said to herself after leaving the weapons shop with her new kunai and shirikin. Walking along, Naruto happens to glimpse an unfortunately familiar sight to her. Well, as long as you ignore the lack of any humans this time around. Three cat morph men have a younger cat morph woman backed into a corner. None of the men look to be armed. The girl is wearing a tattered dress that could once have been white and she looks worried.

Charging in to help like she normal would in this situation, the blond failed to notice a thick cord snap around her ankles, sending her to the ground. "What the!?" the blonds lets out as half a dozen cat morphs land on top of her. 'You've gotta be kidding me!' was the last thing the blond thought before someone smacked her over the head with a metal pipe.

Waking up after who knows how long, Naruto sees one of the cat morphs standing over her with a wooden plank. "Don't! You hit her awfully hard last time. Evelyn will give you the boot if you kill her" a soft voice says, much to the blonds relief that at least one of them doesn't want to beat her head in with something. The cat rolls his eyes, tosses the plank to the side and says, "Fine, But if she's awake she could get away. You stay here and watch her".

"You'll put some milk aside for me, right?" the soft voice from before asked with a mixture of hope and worry. "Don't worry, we'll save you some," the cat says as he walks away. "Yeah, like last time" the obviously girl with the soft voice muttered under her voice.

Taking the time to inspect herself, Naruto sees that only her feet and hands are bound. Rolling over expecting to see the cat girl from before, Naruto's slightly surprised to a different girl, this one having jet black fur with shoulder length hair dyed neon pink. Her B-cup breasts stand out nicely on her lithe frame. There's a small silver bell attached to a collar around her neck. The blond would guess that she was somewhere around nineteen, but gave up trying to guess how old the people of this world were by looking at them a while ago.

"Why are you worried about milk?" Naruto asked the girl. She looks down at you, seems to decide you aren't much of a threat right now and sits down on the edge of a crate. "I probably shouldn't be talking to you, but what's the harm in it?" she says, almost to herself. Her stomach contributes to the conversation with some long, painful sounding gurgling noises. She rubs her belly and sighs before continuing.

"We need to eat, just like everyone else, and milk is the best kind of food. All of us love milk" the girl says as her stomach rumbles quietly. "But milk goes off fast. Last time they saved me some milk but it was almost cheese by the time it got to me" she explains.

"So why are you the one that gets to watch me?" Naruto asks. "I'm new at this so I get all the jobs from the bottom of the barrel. All your stuff's here except for a few gems. Just enough for all of us to get a meal" the cat girl says as she takes a bundle out of the crates she's on and then puts it back.

"If you need food that badly, why don't you just steel everything?" Naruto asks her. Her response is almost a panic. "Then we'd get in real trouble! No, no, no" She calms herself down and continues. "Most people won't go all the way to a watch house to report a handful of missing gems. For a thousand gems or even a hundred? Sure. But with us they still have all their valuable stuff, armour, weapons, anything personal. They know the watch isn't going to be able to find a handful of gems, so why bother?" the cat girl explains.

"Lots of gangs have stripped people bare. They always get caught. Other gangs killed their marks so they couldn't tell the watch who robbed them. The watch really stomped on them. That's why Evelyn's plan works so well. We're not enough trouble for anyone to go after and we're never the worst people on the street" the pinket adds.

"I can relate somewhat. I grew up as an orphan and would've been stuck on the street if it wasn't for old man Hokage. Didn't stop me from going hungry from time to time thou" Naruto says as she finished cutting through the rope around her wrists with a nail phile she keeps hidden in her sleeve and then made short work on removing the rope around her ankles.

Shocked and a bit terrified of the blond freeing herself, the cat girl went to run for it but was stopped when Naruto grabbed hold of her wrists. "Ahhh! Please, don't hurt me!" the girl pleaded as she struggled against the blonds grip, but stopped for a moment when Naruto asked what her name was. "Huh?" the girl asked as she turned her head to look at the blond.

Rolling her eyes, Naruto repeated the question as she let go of one of her wrists and wrapped it around her waist. "Kath-Katherine" Katherine says as she struggles in Naruto's grip. The blond was about to speak again when she felt something poking her arm. Looking over Katherine's shoulder, it doesn't take long for Naruto to figure out that the girl in her arms is a herm.

"P-please, nooo!" Katherine cried out as she tried to keep herself from getting hard, but fails as her cock snakes through the gap between her tattered pants and her belly. 'A dog cock?' Naruto thought with a raised eyebrow. "I just wanted food" Katherine whimpers as she tries to hid her erection with her free hand.

Letting go of the cat girl, Naruto moves over to the crate with her stuff as Katherine falls to her knees. "Quickly sorting through her things and putting everything where it belongs, Naruto then moves over to Katherine and lifts up one of her furry hands and drops a few gems in it. "But, but I, we, robbed you" Katherine says in disbelieve as she stars at the gems.

"You're just trying to get some food. Can't really blame you for that, now can I? Now go get yourself something to eat" Naruto says as she gives the girl a pat on the shoulder, and then stands up to leave. She springs up from the ground and hugs Naruto's legs before she could leave, whispering, "Thank you thank you thank you. I won't tell anyone, thank you so much".

'Seems like a nice girl, hope I see her again' Naruto thinks as she makes her way out of Tel'Adre and back to camp. "'You know, I doubt the elders expected you to hook up with a bunch of animal girls when they forced the thirds hand and put you in the CRA'" Kurama pointed out. 'Yeah, well they can go fuck themselves. I'm going to be with whoever I want to be with' Naruto tells the giant fox.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, even I'm surprised to be back this soon. I'm all but certain that this is the fastest that I've gotten to chapter six with any of my stories. Anyway, hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

Deciding to explore the mountain today, Naruto wasn't expecting to see a cute, modestly dressed goblin pop out of the bushes and over her a pair of earnings. "Sorry, I'm not in to piercings" Naruto told the girl. After hearing the blond the girl shrugs and laughs, her form distorting as it grows taller, twisting as her skin lightens, her breasts bulge, and a pair of cute horns breaks out of the skin of her forehead. She pockets the earrings and stretches, revealing a glistening demon-snatch capped with a modest cock growing from where her clit should be.

'God damn it' Naruto complains to herself as she stares at the omnibus. "Well if you want to do this the hard way, that's fine by me. The ones that fight the hardest break down into the most submissive slaves. Just remember that this is the beginning of your life as Ceraph the Omnibus' slave-girl" Ceraph introduces herself as she takes a seductive tone, clearly wanting to turn the blond on more than beating her down.

"Now submit o your new master!" Ceraph commanded as she materialized a flaming whip and stuck at the blond using it. Sidestepping the strike, Naruto rushed in to land a punch on the girls right cheek. After trying, and failing a few more times to either strike down or trap the blond with her whip, Ceraph jumped back to give some distance between her and Naruto's close-range attacks.

Ceraph winks and says, "Have you ever cum without being touched? You will". After saying this, the woman begins preparing for an attack of some sort. Curious as to what the omnibus intends to do, Naruto stood back and waited for her to finish. Shortly after, Ceraph throws her hands out, palms facing you, and a rush of pink flame washes towards you.

Seeing this coming, Naruto simple jumped out of the way. "Why would you move? It would make you feel soooo good!" Ceraph asked with a sigh. "Because I don't want to lose" Naruto stated the obvious before finally making a handful of clones and beating Ceraph into submission. Leaving the woman where she is, Naruto travels higher up the mountain, fully enjoying her ability to run up walls.

While Naruto makes her way up the mountain, Naruto soon finds that she's come across numerous harpy nests. Having no interests in disturbing the nests, Naruto avoids them as she makes her way up the mountain, being watched by the harpy mothers the whole time. Though, despite trying to avoid the nests, Naruto still managed to stumble into one by accident.

Quickly pulling herself onto the ledge above her, Naruto is surprised to find herself staring into the amber eyes of a big breasted, pink feathered harpy. Apparently she herd the blond walking up the mountain and wanted to see what was going on. "Whaaa!" Naruto yelled in surprise, about to fall off the ledge she'd just climbed up doing so. Fortunately, the harpy grabs her shoulders with both her hands and with a remarkably reassuring tone, says, "Relax cutey, I wont drop you".

"Thanks" Naruto tells the woman as she gets her footing back, getting an even better eyeful of the pink harpies massive tits in the process. "Awww, how nice of you to notice my breasts! The other harpies are so mean to me because of them, I think they're jealous" the harpy suggests. She pulls a hand off your shoulder and begins to preen her 'hair' with it, arranging the feathers into a more pleasing configuration as she introduces herself, "I don't get to see many cute girls like yourself up here, and it's hard to fly very far with such heavy breasts weighing you down. My name's Sophie! What brings a delicious morsel like yourself to my little nest?".

"I was just exploring the mountain. It's the first time I've been this high up so I don't know where anything is right now" the blond admitted to ending up her by shear coincidence. Sophie giggles, "Well then, you're fortunate I was here. Some of the other girls, they might have taken advantage of you. The younger harpies are so busy getting fertilized and laying eggs that they don't have much appreciation for good company and pleasant conversation like I do".

The older harpy reclines in her nest and dips a hand between her muscled thighs while she talks, "Would you stay and help a lonely matron with her needs?". 'Well, I've got nothing to lose' Naruto reasons as she moves over to the woman while removing her clothes.

Sophie places a hand between the blonds softball-sized breasts, tracing up and down your skin with slow, measured strokes. She boasts, "The last time a willing mate found his way up to my nest, it only took a few moments for him to fertilize me. He just couldn't handle all this" She pulls you into her breasts for emphasis and squeezes them around the blonds head.

Letting the blond out of the valley of her breasts, Naruto took the time to lick one of her pink teats as she pulled herself out from between her wonderful mounds. Sophie then pulls the blond to be on top of her. Grabbing the blonds ass and pushing their breasts together in the process. Feeling the blonds shaft poking her, Sophie looked down to inspect what what was going to enter her. "Is that all there is? You're so small you may as well get rid of it and become a girl! You'd be a cute little girl, you know that?" the harpy told Naruto.

'Geez, thanks' Naruto thought, a bit annoyed with the harpies judgement of her package. "Don't worry, sweetheart. It's what inside of you that made me want you. To be precise, it's what's inside your cock. I've been milking cute herms like you since the demons took over, and you're my latest conquest. That's okay with you, right? You don't mind me relieving all your pressure for my needy eggs do you? Of course you don't" Sophie stated.

"Go on girl, give your cock a taste" Sophie cooed, encouraging Naruto to penetrate her womanhood. Doing just that, Naruto slid into the harpy. Sophie's warm, feathery thighs close around behind the blond, locking their talons together to hold Naruto's cock in the squelching wet walls of her pussy.

Despite the urge to thrust in and of the beautiful pink feathered harpy, Naruto's attempts to do so are stopped by the strong muscles of Sophie's thigh's and left to the menstruation of Sophie's constriction vaginal walls. Lacking the ability to thrust her hips, Naruto decides to latch onto one of the harpies nipples while she expertly works over the blonds shaft.

Sophie strokes Naruto's long blond hair for a moment before pulling the blonds face to hers and locked their lips in a heated kiss. The harpies golden lips leave behind a strong sense of arousal once they part. Though Naruto ignores the evident aphrodisiac effect of the woman's lip gloss, and instead focusing on the pleasure the pinket is giving her.

The harpy pulls the blonds body tightly against her, crushing her breasts in between the two of them, and increases the tempo of her vaginal contractions. She ruffles the blond locks of hair and hums out a powerful command, "Cum for me my sweet, fertilize my eggs". Unable to resist even if the blond wanted, Naruto's soon launching rope after rope of her thick seed into the constricting love-canal of her harpy lover.

"Good girl! Squirt it all out for me" Sophie coos as she strokes the blond's long hair, loving the feeling of the blonds cum being released inside of her. Once Naruto's finally been empties, she rests her head on the motherly harpies chest, damn near breathless despite barely moving.

Sophie groans, "Mmm, such potent seed for one so young. Did you know in the old days we used to keep men trapped like this for a whole day? We'd keep stroking them like this and get a whole days worth of orgasm. It was magnificent. Of course we're so fertile now a single orgasm is enough to fertilize an egg. It looks like you got off lucky, huh?".

Finally being released from the harpies grasp, Naruto soon finds, much to her astonishment, that her shaft is still rock hard. "Sorry cutey, the lip gloss is going to keep you nice and hard. It's meant to help your body fill back up with cum. If you want, we could cuddle until it passes" Sophie offers with a giggle.

After a few hours of being in the embrace of the harpy, and her switching between stroking the blonds shaft and fingering herself the whole time, Naruto finally feels the effects of the lip gloss wear off. Naruto then kisses the woman on the cheek, not wanting to have to spend a few more hours to get rid of a stiffy by kissing her lips, and thanks the harpy. "Ohh, too bad. I wanted to stroke you to sleep" Sophie comments as the blond makes her way to the ledge, and then begins her trek back to camp.

Several hours later

After finishing her usual training with Jiraiya, Naruto decided to go for an other stroll along the lake. It'd been about an hour of the usual, a few bottles of something Naruto couldn't describe, some fruit trees, even the odd slime here and there, but what caught Naruto's eye on this trip to the lake was the orange shark girl sitting on a rock and reading.

Seeing as the woman hadn't noticed her yet, Naruto took this time to examine her more closely. The woman wore a grass skirt, a swimsuit top, and a pair of glasses rested on her snout. Her white hair flowed past her shoulders, still dripping with water, and her orange skin had strips along it. Next to her was a chest, which Naruto assumed had more books along with other items she had inside of it.

"Um, hello" Naruto said, trying to get the girls attention. Which worked considering she dropped her book and nearly took the blonds head off in surprise. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" the shark girl demanded to know. "Thanks for the introduction" Naruto sarcastically commented. "Names Naruto, I was walking along the shore when I spotted you. Figured I'd say hi" Naruto told the woman.

Seeing her calming down, Naruto decided to continue talking, "It's kinda weird to see a shark girl sitting on a rock reading. Normally they try to beat me up, and I assume rape me. I've never been beaten by one, so I can't say for sure". "I suppose I am a bit different. Anyway, I'm just catching up on my reading; sex and swimming, the famous pastimes of my people, are all well and good, but I like to keep my wits sharp too" the girl explained.

"I'm Izma, a tigershark" Izma finally introduced herself. "Tigershark?" Naruto asked. "It's a mutation among shark-people. We're stronger, tougher, faster, and we have some other, err, 'qualities' our sisters lack" she explains, with a glance to subtly discourage the blond from probing the matter further.

Taking the hint, Naruto decided to ask where Izma found her books. After all, out side of Tel'Adre, there doesn't seem to be to many books in this world. "These? Scavenged from around the place. It's so hard to find recorded knowledge around here, and even some of this stuff isn't in great condition, you know? I could let you borrow some, for a small usage fee. And you'd stay in sight, of course" Izma told the blond. "Understandable" Naruto said, seeing why she'd be protective of her small collection of books.

After speaking with the tigershark for a while, Naruto decided to say her goodbyes for now and head back to camp to rest up for tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter seven! It's a bit longer than normal, but I don't think any of you will mind, right? Hope you all enjoy!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

Traveling around the desert again Naruto spots an abandoned merchant's cart. Curious, Naruto begins walking towards it but dashes behind a few large rocks when she hears someone rummaging around in it.

Naruto watches as a clearly insect like girl steps out of the cart. She has four arms, an extremely lean and muscular frame wide girly hips, sporting a slightly feminine face with thin lips and two completely emerald-green eyes, and short unkempt brown hair with a golden tiara with dangling gems hanging from it. The blond watches as the girl looks for trinkets and looking at a sundial she keeps in her pouch every now and then.

While Naruto watches the girl sift through the items, the blond notices a group of demons crests the sand dune directly across from her. Their confused by the girl at first, but barley hesitate to charge the ant girl when they see that she's alone. Clearly she's never faced such a large group of demons before. The cracked flower vase she's holding her in hands shakes visibly as horror etches itself on her face.

'No way am I letting these bastards have their way with her!' Naruto roars inside of her head as she rushes to protect the girl, forming enough clones to easily outnumber the demons three to one. A few well placed punches and rasengans later and Naruto's left as the victor, dispersing her clones as she turns to the girl she just protected.

The woman Naruto saved seems to have taken refuge under the ruined cart, trying to conceal herself. Her upper torso, at least, is 'hidden' inside it, but her large abdomen and black legs jut outward, giving away her poor attempts at stealth. Walking over and tapping on the girls abdomen, Naruto is pleasantly surprised to see the woman hoots her head up, looking about wildly, her large, almond-shaped eyes dart around, making absolutely certain that it's safe to come out of hiding.

Slowly, she crawls out from the back of the cart and stands facing Naruto. The blond tries to introduce herself, but soon comes to the conclusion that the girl doesn't understand what she's saying. After a few minutes of then trying to convey what she's trying to say, the blond is stunned by the ant girl suddenly kissing her. 'What the hell is she?!' Naruto questioned when her head began to be flooded with memories that weren't her own.

Naruto sees a large hill deep in the desert and an extensive network of dark caves. Day flashes to night in her mind as she sees silhouetted figures emerging from the hill and one stalking off into the wilderness. When these last images fade from the blonds mind, she feel a tug on her consciousness, as though she were trying very hard to recall a memory she had forgotten long ago. The tug quickly becomes a pull and within seconds Naruto feels her own memories conjured up. All of her most important experiences come to mind. From her time in the academy to her becoming a member of team seven, and then the missions they went on, the chunnin exams, trying to stop Sasuke from leaving the village, traveling around with Jiraiya, and even her memories of this world are pulled from her mind.

The ant girl breaks the kiss before Naruto passes out, the experience was surprisingly tiring for the blond and she nearly falls on her ass but the ant girl quickly grabs her and helps her to the ground. Sitting on the ground, Naruto looks at her new friend that's standing in front of her with a huge smile. 'Strange, I feel like I've known her my whole live. Wonder what she did when she kissed me?' Naruto thought to herself before the girl took off in a sprint and disappeared over one of the sand dunes.

Looking in the direction the girl left in Naruto couldn't help but wonder if she'd see Phylla again. 'What? How do I know her name?' Naruto wondered before chocking it up to some kind of weird power the girl must have.

After some time to straighten herself out, Naruto stands up and begins to make her way back to camp, figuring she'd had enough weird experiences for one day.

Camp

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked the old pervert and old alchemist once she got back to camp and saw them doing something with the portal. "We're trying to figure out how this thing works" Jiraiya said without turning around to look at the blond. "Yes, Jiraiya and I stumbled upon the idea of engineering a way to manufacture our own portals while talking a short while ago. If we can manage to do that, then it would be extremely beneficial in our struggles against the demons" Rathazul explained.

"How so?" Naruto asked once she reached the two men. "If we can figure out how to make our own portal, it'd allow us to set up one connecting the village to this world. That way it'd be a lot easier for the village to send reinforcements to help out if necessary" Jiraiya explained. "Wait, the village wants to get involved in this?!" Naruto asked in utter surprise.

"Not currently, but it could be good for the village in the long run to build some appliances in this world. So I want to see if making a portal is even possible in case the village decides to get involved" Jiraiya told the blond. "Oh well, I'll leave you to it then" Naruto said, deciding to leave camp for now to give them some space for their experiments or whatever they plan to do.

Town ruins

Figuring she'd see hoe the mouse girl she'd met before was doing, Naruto went off to the old abandoned town she found earlier. However, it would seem that Amily isn't around right now. Instead, Naruto came across a normal looking human girl with brown hair and plain clothes. "You're the asshole that took my racks, aren't you? I was hoard-er, I was keeping an eye on those!" the girl told Naruto.

'Guess the armor and weapon racks were hers then' Naruto thought, remembering how she'd found them amongst the rubble on one of her previous visits. Seeing the stance Naruto took on reflex when she stepped out of one of the buildings, the girl takes her own fighting stance with a sigh. 'Guess I can talk to her after the fight' Naruto concluded as she rushed the girl.

One short fight latter. 'Figured she'd be a bit stronger' Naruto thought. The blond was about to try and talk to the girl, but instead was forced to her knees by a ghostly wail as the girl becomes insubstantial and vanishes. 'Was she?' Naruto thought as her eyes widened and she began to tremble. "Nope! Fuck this! No way I just fought a ghost! No way at all!" Naruto said as she made a quick exit, heading away from the town trying to convince herself that there was an other explanation for what happened.

Tel'Adre

Giving up on exploring the wastelands for one day, Naruto decided to pay a visit to Tel'Adre. The blond considering if Urta was at The Wet Bitch when a familiar sight caught her eyes. 'Seeing if they can trick someone else huh?' Naruto thought as he watched the set up that the vagrant cats from before used. 'Wonder if Kath's here?' Naruto wondered, and then shrugged her shoulder and running in like last time.

Just as the cord was raised to trip her like last time, Naruto stopped, smirking as she herd one of the cats curse at the plan failing. "Just because you want some food doesn't mean I'm going to let you tie me up again" Naruto said as she reached into her pouch, seeing the visible cat morphs stiffen. "Relax, I'm just getting some gems" Naruto assured them as she pulled out a bag of gems, and the cats relaxed a bit.

"I don't really spend a lot. So it wouldn't hurt me to give you guys money for food. If you want it that is" Naruto told them, noticing Kath to her side trying to hide that she knows the blond. A middle-aged woman steps forward. She's got ginger colored fur and decent sized muscles for a cat morph. "I assume you're in charge here" Naruto says to the older woman.

"That's correct" the woman says, wary of the blond as she dumps out half of the gems she has. "This should be more than enough to keep you all feed for a while" Naruto says as she holds out the gems. After looking at the blond and gems for a while the woman accepts the gems. ""Thank you stranger" the woman says. 'Guess she's not use to saying that' Naruto concluded by the way she said it.

"Now just to make sure you don't run into any more trouble I'll have one of my friends escort you wherever it is you're going" the woman tells Naruto. Katherine was just about to pipe up when one of the others says, "It's Kath's turn" With milk on the menu, watching someone is the last thing most of them want to do. She spins around, looking like she's about to argue. Her jaw snaps shut as she remembers that even if this is unfair it happens to be what she wants.

"I suppose it is. Just remember that makes it Reth's turn next time" the middle-aged woman says, and then takes off with the others, more than likely to buy milk.

Kath leans against the wall and tries to flick some grime off her shirt. Once the other cat morphs are out of the alley she quietly asks where you're going. "Well, I saw a restaurant down the street. Care to join me?" Naruto asked the girl. Her head sinks a little and says, "I don't have any money". "Don't worry, I'll pay" Naruto says as she walks over and takes Kath's hand.

"Wait, doesn't that almost make this a date?" Katherine asks. "Is it illegal to take a cute girl on a date?" Naruto asks as she leads the girl out of the alley, positive that she's blushing by the heat coming from her. "You really want to take me on a date" Kath asked with hope in her voice after pulling the blond into a hug. "Why wouldn't I? This is the perfect opportunity to get to know a nice girl like you" Naruto tells the cat morph.

"'Since when did you start smooth talking girls'" Kurama asked Naruto as she leads Katherine to the restaurant. 'Don't know. I think this world is effecting my head or something, or maybe it because I got turned into a girl. Whatever it is, I'm not complaining' Naruto tells the fox.

Though Naruto was expecting to talk with the girl as they ate, but that went out the window when Kath ordered a milkshake and downed it in under a minute. "sorry, I really needed that" Katherine apologizes as she wipes away her milk mustache. Looking around she then adds, "Besides, maybe we could talk somewhere else".

Looking around the restaurant Naruto sees what she means. Her scruffy clothes are as distinctive as a watch badge. Katherine and other vagrants aren't really welcome, the restaurant is only putting up with her because you look respectable. The situation reminding the blond of when she was little and the third Hokage took her out to eat or spend time with her, or would it be him since she was still a guy then?

Paying the bill quickly, Katherine leads Naruto back into the streets. For some reason she seems excited and nervous, though the blond isn't really sure why. She soon finds a quiet corner in a bricked off alleyway between two buildings. She sits on the edge of a broken desk and fidgets.

"Something bothering you?" Naruto asks the nervous girl. "Why are you being so nice to me? I like you, but I don't know why you like me and, and I don't want to screw up" Katherine says as she stars at her feet. "Haven't I told you already that I think you're nice and pretty? What more do I need to like you?" Naruto asks, trying to alleviate her worries.

"I'm pretty?" Kath asks. "You keep saying things like that but" Katherine starts as she motions to her crotch. "you know what I am. You know what I have down there. I've got a knot bigger than any boy I've ever seen and I don't even have the right kind of, penis" Katherine tells the blond. "Kath" Naruto says to get the girl to look at her. "I'm not the kind of person to worry about what someone looks like. I'd want to spend time with you regardless of what you look like. The fact that you are pretty is just a bonus" Naruto informs the cat morph as she takes a seat next to her.

Kath just leans against her, not responding to any of what she's saying. 'Still not convinced huh? Guess I'll just have to prove that it doesn't bother me' Naruto reasons as she looks at the girl leaning against her. 'I swear, if anyone from back in the village finds out about this they'd just think I'm gay' Naruto thinks to herself.

**Lemon start**

"You trust me?" Naruto asks Katherine. At her nod, Naruto gently tilts her face towards hers and kisses the girl. Her lips are trembling and her eyes are screwed shut. Naruto kisses her lips slowly and gently until she feels her begin to respond. Her hand moves to her pants, trying to contain her growing erection, to which Naruto pulls her hands away to let her erection snake it's way into the open.

"Just relax, and let me show you just how much I like you" Naruto whispers into the girls ear. The blond then takes her hands and presses them against the wall behind her before starting to cares the cat morphs body. Each stroke and caress getting her shaft to slip further and further out of it's sheath.

After a quiet "Yes" from the girl, Naruto pulls her onto her lap. Naruto slips her hands into the girls shirt and begins to fondle her breasts as her tail, trapped between their bodies, flicks back and forth. Once her nipples are sufficiently aroused, Naruto slides her hands down the girls body until they find her throbbing shaft.

It's not long before Katherine's shaft is coated by her own juices as one of the blonds hands works on stroking her dog cock and the other works on pleasing her womanhood. Kath's knot is soon swelling do to Naruto's efforts as the cat girl's hips begin to thrust on their own. "Lets give you something to thrust into" Naruto said as she removed her hands from Katherine's gentleness, much to her disappointment.

Though her disappointment soon turns into excitement and slight confusion as a second Naruto appears, kneeling between her legs. "Just a little trick I learned a few years ago" Naruto said as she moved her hands back to Katherine's breasts and her clone begins to take her dog cock into her mouth as her hands start to play with her balls and pussy.

Leaning her head back in bliss and taking Naruto's lips with her own, it's not long before Katherine reaches her climax. The clone works on gulping down each shoot of cum that's released into her waiting mouth. All the while she continues to thrust into Kath's squirting pussy as the original fondles her breasts and nibs and kisses her neck, letting Kath moan out in pleasure.

**Lemon end**

Once Kath's orgasms finally end, she leans into the blonds embrace completely worn out as the clone vanishes in a cloud of smoke. Naruto holds her in her embrace as the cute cat girl recovers. Once she does, Naruto helps Kath to her feet and the girl gives her a big hug as she lets a few tears loss. Pulling herself together somewhat Katherine says, "I didn't believe anyone cared about me".

"Of coarse I care about you, and I can't wait until we see each other again" Naruto tells the girl. "I don't want you to risk getting ambushed every time you want to see me. I know another gang got captured by the watch. They used to hang out behind one of the pawn shops. It's run by a retriever named Oswald. I don't know for how long, but right now nobody's living there, so if you're looking for me I'll be there. Besides, Oswald is a good guy, he doesn't try to cheat people like me just cause we can't sell things very easily" Katherine told Naruto.

"What about the others? Wont they get upset if you leave the gang?" Naruto asks. "The vagrant cats?" She shakes her head. "They've always treated me like the runt of the litter because I don't like hurting people or selling myself. The only other person who they treat almost as bad is Helena. You've seen her, she's the young-looking one they put in the dress" Kath explains.

"Okay then, I'll be sure to visit you there when I visit the city, okay" Naruto happily tells the girl. Katherine beams and embraces the blond before remembering something. "Oh, hey! I don't even know your name" Katherine points out. "Oh, right. It's Naruto" Naruto tells the girl.

"Naruto" Katherine says, rolling the foreign word around in her mouth. "Well, Naruto, that was an amazing first date. I hope we can do some more things like that. and believe me, I've got some ideas!" Katherine tells the blond.


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter everyone! Longest Chapter I've written at this point. I wasn't going to have it be this long, but I came across Loppe and figured I'd add her in this chapter. So now it's twice as long as I first thought it'd be. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

"That should be everything" Naruto said as she left one of the stores in Tel'Adre. "Now I just need to get back to camp, drop this stuff off with Rathazul, and I can get back to my own stuff" Naruto happily said as she strolled down the street.

It wasn't long however when she spotted a cloaked figure leaning against the wall of an ally and coughing like they were about to die. Quickly forming a clone to deliver the supplies back to camp, much to the surprise of others in the street, Naruto made her way over to the sickly person. "Need help?" Naruto asked as she reached out a hand to the cloaked figure.

"Yes, could you help me up?" A distinctly male voice asked between coughs. Helping the man up and putting his arm over her shoulder to help him stand, Naruto soon finds that the man is some kind of lizard with white scales when his hood falls down. It takes some time for the man to calm his breathing and stop the violent coughs, but he does calm down enough to start talking normally again.

"Thank you very much" He politely nods at you. "Would you mind helping me one more time though? I'm trying to avoid some people and I'd really appreciate it if you could help me go to a park nearby" the man asked. "You in trouble or just need a little space?" Naruto asked with a grin. "Some space, My aides are just a tad overprotective" he tells the blond as she helps him to his destination.

It doesn't take long before they arrive at what looks like a small abandoned park. The grass has grown wild in some patches, while in others it is dry and withered. The lizan points at a nearby bench and Naruto helps him sit. With a sigh the lizan slumps back and closes his eyes with a smile. "Thank you very much for helping me get here. If I had to stay in bed even for a second longer, I swear I would have gone mad" the man told Naruto.

"Did you catch some kind of cold?" Naruto asked the lizan. "Err, not really. I'm just going through some health problems right now" the man says. "Okay, can you tell me who you are and why you were going through that ally?" Naruto asks the white scaled lizan.

The lizan gasps and covers his mouth, startled. "Oh, forgive me. How rude, I should have introduced myself before". He clears his throat and starts, "My name is Arian, and as you can see, I'm a lizan. I just wanted to go out for a little while, but my aides are intent on keeping me in bed, they say I'm not well enough to be going out, but I say if anyone knows my body, that would be me! And if I feel like going out, then so the gods help me, I will!" He finishes forcefully, before realizing he's rambling. "Oh, forgive me, this really isn't your problem, sorry for troubling you" he says, letting his head hang.

"You don't half to apologize. I'd do the same thing if I was stuck in bed for a while. Hell, I probably would've tried getting out long before you did" Naruto tells Arian as she recalls all of the times she's tried to get out of the hospital when they told her that she'd be there for a few days. "That so? Well, I shouldn't keep you though. Thank you for your help, err?" Arian started. "Naruto" the blond gave her name. "I will be fine now, so I'll be seeing you" He smiles at you in a friendly way.

Few days later - Lake

For the past couple of days now, Naruto has been visiting the odd tigershark Izma. Most of the time she'd sit down next to the woman and start talking about whatever came to mind, past adventures, fights, and given the kind of world this is the topic of sex came up here and there. The blond had even payed to read some of the woman's books despite never really having an interest in read, but hey, even she likes to pick up a book every now and then. Though Naruto's encounter with Izma this time around differed from the normal.

"Hey uh, we're friends right?" Izma asks as she shifts in her spot. "Since we first met! Why you asking anyway?" Naruto asked the white haired woman. "Good good. Well I, uh, have this problem and I need a friend to help me out with it" Izma tells Naruto. Figuring it's some kind of errand that she can't do herself, Naruto waits for her to explain. However, that idea is thrown out the window when Izma pulls back her grass skirt to reveal her semi-hard fifteen inch shaft.

'Is there something about me that just attracts herms?' Naruto wondered to herself. "Don't get the wrong idea here, I'm not gonna jump you or anything, I'm just offering. I mean I could easily catch myself another shark girl or a cultist if I wanted to. Just, offering, is all" Izma explained, avoiding eye contact. 'It's not like I haven't been fucked before' Naruto concluded before giving her answer.

"Sure, I don't have a problem with it. Is there a specific way you want to do this?" Naruto asked the tigershark. "There are two ways we can do this. The sex, I mean" Izma says with a smile as she stands up. "We can do a bit of oral, or if you want to put it in, we can do what shark people do, fight for dominance. Choice is yours, really" Izma explains, moving closer to Naruto. "So, what can I tempt you with today?" Izma asks.

"Well, I have been wondering how strong you are, and working up a sweet before we go at it sounds like a good idea to me. Just don't complain when I come out on top!" Naruto told her with a cocky grin. Izma smiles widely and retrieves a pair of hooked metal gauntlets from her chest, donning them and clenching her fist a few times. "All right, show me just what a Champion can do!" she says, entering a fighting stance.

"Here I come!" Naruto shouted as she rushed the woman with a newly formed group of clones. "I recall you telling me about this technique" Izma says as she dodges a few strikes launched by the clones. "But it's still impressive to see it first hand" Izma declared as she hooked two of the clones with her gauntlets and cut through them. "Not very durable though" Izma commented as she took out two more. "Don't worry, there's more where they came from" Naruto informed her as she made an other wave of clones.

One fight later

Izma falls back into the sand, her injuries preventing her from fighting on. She growls at you in annoyance, "Fine. You win, this time".

**Lemon start**

"Well now, I think I'll make the most of our first time" Naruto commented as her and the only clone she didn't disperse make quick work of Izma's clothes. After removing her clothes and stripping herself, Naruto and her clone easily moved Izma onto her back. Moving the tigershark's quartet of balls out of the way, Naruto wasted no time in penetrating Izma, making her gasp sharply and writhe against the blond.

The clone moved over to position herself over Izma's shaft and impaled herself on the ridged pole. While Naruto's clone worked herself up and down Izma's shaft, Naruto was enjoying the unexpected but not unwelcome tendrils covering Izma's vaginal walls as she rocked her hips in and out of the woman.

The dual stimulation of getting her pussy pounded and her dick rode by the two blonds soon has Izma gasping and groaning in bliss. Izma tries to thrust her hips to match with Naruto's, but her position and the seemingly random rhythm of the blonds makes her efforts relatively useless. Not that Naruto's complaining about them thou.

The double stimulation Naruto's pulling off pushes Izma past her limit very quickly, and she starts shooting thick jets of spunk into the waiting womb of the clone riding her like there's no tomorrow. Her vaginal walls clamp down on the blonds cock almost painfully as the orgasm wracks her female genitalia too. Reaching her own climax, the clone riding Izma pops in a cloud of smoke, letting a few last spurts of cum land on Izma as the remaining blond pumps her full of cum.

Seeing the tigershark panting from her release, Naruto thought it only right to inform her that she wasn't finished yet right before she began to thrust her hips once more. Much to Izma's shock and joy. After fucking Izma hard enough to leave an indent in the sand and filling her up again, Naruto finally pulled herself out of the beautiful tigershark shark.

**Lemon end**

Sighing happily, Naruto gets up and begins getting dressed. Looking over to her latest lover, Naruto sees Izma fishing something from her storage chest, a plant of some sort, and munching it down. Figuring she'd ask next time when they both had the energy to talk, Naruto gave Izma a goodbye and headed back to camp.

Tel'Adre

After getting to camp to see that something blew up while Jiraiya and Rathazul were trying to get the portal formula down, Naruto decided to go see what her favorite fox morph was up to. However it seemed that the captain of the guard was busy with her job by the time Naruto arrived.

Seeing as her original reason for coming her is out of the question the blond decided to watch a show in the bar. Turns out she'd come at the right time to see the dancer perform. After pushing through the crowd, around the makeshift stage in the center of the room, and offering to give the bartender a clone to help her with the drinks, Naruto finally managed to find a good spot to sit down.

Suddenly the bar goes silent and the lights dim. A figure clad in a white mantle steps onto the stage, discarding the covering with a swift movement, it reveals the comely visage of a bunny-girl, a literal bunny-girl, in that apart from the obvious bunny ears and the hints of rabbit-like legs, she actually looks otherwise human despite the prevalence of anthropomorphic animals in this city. 'I think she's the first girl I've seen in this city that Ero-sannin would try to sleep with' Naruto thought as she watched the girl.

A strange, exotic robe adorned with floral designs decorates her body, and her face is completely white, delicately painted to make her look like a porcelain doll, her eyes are shaded with a red eyeliner and her lips with a crimson lipstick. The black hair atop her head is done in a small bun, perched just above her flattened bunny ears. She smiles at her audience and takes a pair of fans out of her long sleeves, opening them and beginning to motion in graceful, fluid movements. Naruto can't help but enjoy the show, thinking that it wouldn't be out of place back in the elemental nations.

'She must keep her body in great shape for her to move that fast like that' the blond concludes as she watches. Naruto's surprised when the girl starts to sing along with the music as she goes through her dance. The sound of her beautifully melodic voice silences the crowd and echoes throughout the room. Every single one of the patrons gathered today watch the show enraptured, while the bartender and Naruto's clone takes this small reprieve to rest for a spell.

Suddenly the eyes of the dancer turn towards Naruto, deep brown and gentle, but filled with a mysterious intensity that makes her look even more exotic. Throughout the dance the blond gets the impression the woman glances your way whenever she can, and yet her movements and motions are so natural, so fluid, Naruto can't help but wonder if it's just a coincidence that she looks in her direction from time to time.

Finally, at the climax of the song, the dancer's robe is set aglow, likely by the same substance that covers the stage, giving her a shining silver aura that illuminates the whole room and dazzles the watchers!

The dancer spins one last time, slowly crouching and looking at Naruto over her opened pair of fans, as the glow in her robes and the stage begin to fade. The patrons, entranced, miss the ending of the show and begin to clap and cheer only a short while after the lights have gone back on inside the bar. The dancer's eyes stay locked on the blond, even as a few of the patrons attempt to approach the stage and touch her. A pair of city guards enter the bar and make their way through the crowd, likely to open a passage for her egress.

Leaving the bar Naruto hears someone call out to her, "Hey! Wait up!". Turning around, Naruto sees the dancer, now without all of the make-up and a normal looking blue robe, run up to her. "Hello" Naruto greeted. Taking a moment to catch her breath, the bunny-girl smiles at you. "Hello! You're a new face, I don't think I've ever seen you around the city before! how long has it been since you moved?" the girl asked.

"I don't live in the city. I just visit every now and then" Naruto told the girl. "Really? So there are other places out there that are safe too?" she asks, covering her mouth, startled. Naruto was about to say that she lived in a small camp when the girl started talking again, "h, where are my manners?" the girl said as she held out her hand. "I'm Loppe, pleased to meet you, umm" Loppe said. "Naruto" Naruto told her as she took hold of the girls hand.

"Did you enjoy the show? Ah, actually, let's not talk about it here in the street, did you maybe want to come with me to this little bakery I know? They make a mean carrot cake" Loppe offered. "Lead the way!" Naruto says with a smile, and soon finds herself in a nearby bakery.

"Carrot cake!" Loppe happily pips to nobody in particular. "With a side of chocolate-chip cookies, and some cupcakes. Can't wait!" Loppe continues. "A bit of a sweet tooth, huh?" Naruto commented with a raised eyebrow and smile. Loppe shrugs and smiles. "I love sweets, and dancing works up an appetite" Loppe explains. Then she gives you a seductive glance. "You aren't going to deny a dainty-looking bunny-girl her pleasure, are you, sugar?" she lets the last word roll off her tongue in a provocative manner.

"Any other not so dainty secrets you have?" Naruto asked. Loppe smiles mischievously, "Oh, my sweet girl, When I get my hands on something I like, I eat it up whole" Slowly, Naruto feels a foot gently glide across her legs. 'Either she's trying to get me to pay for a second batch of sweets, or she likes to move fast" Naruto thought just before a waitress arrives to take their orders.

"Yes. I'm positively ravenous" she says, and hikes her foot a little higher, not only intent on feeling Naruto up, but also inviting you to do the same to her. Deciding to keep her hands and feet to herself, Naruto gave the waitress her their order.

Loppe clicks her tongue in disappointment and quietly retracts her foot. "You know what I want, sugar" Loppe smiles lasciviously, reinforcing the double entendre behind her apparently innocuous words. Naruto quickly gives the waitress the order and gems to pay for it before she heads off to deliver the order. "She's got quite a nice ass. I wouldn't mind getting behind that" Loppe comments quietly, watching the waitress walk away.

Loppe giggles at Naruto's expression and answers the unspoken question, "I do, Naruto. It's not really girl-on-girl, though". Loppe stays silent for a long moment, then sighs reluctantly and gently but firmly takes the blonds hand and places it over her crotch, where Naruto can feel a most unfeminine bulge. She holds it there, then lets her go, looking at Naruto all the while. 'Yeah, I'm definitely a herm magnet' Naruto concludes.

"So?" Loppe starts. "I do have a pussy as well, by the way. I'm hermaphroditic. This is the part where you can tell me to, fuck off, or go away, or something similar, if you like. I've dated enough to know when someone isn't into me, and I'm not made of glass, I won't break, so don't worry" Despite her tough display Naruto notices a bit of moisture gather in her eyes.

"Why would I say something like that? I happen to be a hermaphrodite too ya know" Naruto told the bunny girl. Loppe gives a sigh of relieve before saying "Sugar, you really are sweet. I can't tell you the number of times I've been rejected just because I'm a herm, anyways, we can chat later. Our food is here", Loppe points out as the waitress comes back with their order.

"Hey, Naruto," Loppe says quietly, "you're really beautiful, y'know? And kind, how about a quick stop at my place, before we say goodbye?" Loppe offers. Smiling even larger, Naruto tells her that she'd love too. The dancer smiles mischievously at the blond. "Wonderful. I'm going to show you just how great my body looks without this dress. You wouldn't believe how much time I spend in the gym, working out". Loppe grabs her last cookie in one hand and your arm in the other, leading you away presumably to her house. Enroute, she giggles constantly, provoking a question from the blond about it.

"I always get giddy when I can spend time with a sexy thing like you, but I was just recalling some of my earlier encounters. I should warn you, I tend to get very, and I do mean very carried away during the act. Things can get pretty intense" the bunny-girl warns. "Considering I've been told I have an insane amount of stamina my whole life, I think I'll manage" Naruto assures the girl. "We'll just have to see about that!" Loppe declares as she tightens her hold on her hand and starts walking faster, eager to get the blond to her place.

Once inside Loppe'e house, Naruto can't help but comment about hoe it reminds her of home. "Your place looks like this?" Loppe asked. "Not where I currently live, but this place wouldn't b look out of place in the village I grew up in" Naruto tells her. With that said Loppe turns around and calls out, "Mom! I'm home!". When no response comes, she grins at the blond. "Looks like we're in the clear, c'mon!" Loppe says as she leads Naruto to her room.

"Here we are, sugar. My room" Loppe makes a show of opening the door and letting you peer inside.

Being curious, Naruto does what she's clearly inviting her to do and takes a look. The interior is quite homey, a sizable but modest bed is covered with soft cushions and blankets, and the remaining space is filled with a vanity table, a large closet, and some small shelves. Naruto sees a number of books, but the topmost shelf gives pride of place to three well-loved stuffed dolls. Loppe notices where she's looking and gives Naruto a sheepish grin. "Ah, a girl sometimes likes to keep her old comforters" she offers defensively, clearly embarrassed that you've seen them.

Naruto then enters the room and shortly followed by Loppe. Loppe closes the door behind her, and with a practiced flourish removes her clothes, shortly followed by her underwear. Not wanting to be left out, Naruto starts to remove her own clothes. "So, sugar" Loppe starts once their both naked. "We can do this however you like. I don't really mind pitching or catching, especially with a cutie like you" Loppe winks at Naruto, posing for her benefit.

**Lemon start**

It only takes one look at the bunny-girl's horse cock for Naruto to decide on indulging her recently acquired love of getting fucked. Moving to the bed, Naruto lays down and presents herself with her legs spread, and it doesn't take long for Loppe to understand the meaning.

Loppe smirks at Naruto and winks. "Don't worry. I'll treat you like a princess. A sexy, smoking hot princess that I intend to fill up with my laquine love" Loppe tells her. She wastes no time and pounces on the bed, ready to bury her face between Naruto's legs, licking her lips while taking deep breaths to inhale as much of her pheromones as she can.

"Sugar, you have no idea how good you smell. Oh, I just have to get a taste of that sweet-looking pussy of yours" Loppe says before she dives forward, under Naruto's ample, pecker, to lick and kiss her sensitive labia. Naruto arches her back in pleasure, letting Loppe use her skilled tongue to taste her sweat nectar. "I'm even better with this" Loppe says as if reading the blonds mind as she holds her painfully erect equine-shaft.

"You taste so sweet. I knew I was right to call you 'sugar', sugar!" Loppe comments with a smile and lick of her lips. "But enough foreplay!" Loppe says. Loppe aligns her flared tip with Naruto's soaked pussy and finally pushes herself in, plumbing the blonds depths with her delicious, juicy horse-prick. Pre-cum helps her entrance as she pushes as far as she can inside Naruto's depths with flared tip caressing her walls as she finally bumps against Naruto's cervix. Naruto moans in delight as she sinks into her, forcing Naruto's entrance wide to accommodate herself.

"Ah, It feels even better than it tastes" Loppe says airily as she begins humping the blond, her powerful hips working to bring both of them closer to the edge and beyond. Naruto wraps her legs around Loppe's hips as best she can, thrusting in her efforts to meet the girls strong rhythm, feeling her cunt rippling around her wonderfully long, thick horsecock.

"Yes! Right there!" Naruto moans as she feels Loppe'e flare press against a rather sensitive spot. Doing just as requested, Loppe drags her tip across it with each pass, depositing huge amounts of pre.

Naruto grabs hold of Loppe's head and pulls her down into a passionate kiss, stroking her long dark hair as her other hand moves down to play with the girls balls with her palm while her fingers work on her pussy. Loppe breaks the kiss and gasps. "If you, ah, keep this up, sugar, you'll be getting a healthy dose of laquine love anytime now. Oh, right there!" Loppe moans, Loppe moves to kiss along Naruto's collarbone and suckle on her neck.

"You're, just encouraging me if you, say that" Naruto informed the girl fucking her. Loppe gasps and screams, almost neighing, as Naruto feels her cock bulge right before the first of many ropes of cum splatter against the walls of her womb. Naruto cries out in delight as the sensation of steaming hot spunk gushing into her sets her inflamed nerves alight. Naruto's cunt squeezes down on her cock rapturously as the blond shudders and heaves her way to her own climax, neglected cock fountaining cum between the two and painting both of them.

By the time Loppe stops cumming, her, Naruto, and the bed are covered in their, mostly Loppe's, sexual fluids. Loppe sighs happily and smiles at Naruto. "So, how did you like your ride, sugar?" she asks, lightly humping Naruto with her slowly softening horse-prick as she leans over the blond. Naruto answers her question by pulling the girl into an other kiss.

Loppe grins happily at the blond. "Let's not waste any time and get started with round two!" She says excitedly, giving Naruto a quick peck on the cheek and licking a small gob of cum that seems to have stuck to her chin. "Sounds good to me. I'm on top this time!" Naruto says with an excited expression as she flips Loppe onto her back. Naruto giggles lightly when she sees Loppe's clearly stunned expression. "I did tell you that I have a lot of stamina" Naruto said as she started moving up and down the equine-shaft lodged inside of her. "Just another thing to love about you sugar" Loppe happily said as her shaft quickly returned to full hardness.

An hour and several orgasms later - **Lemon end**

Loppe wipes the sweat off her brow. "Phew, I guess this is what they call ridden hard and put away wet. I'm totally spent!" Loppe says as she lays neck to Naruto. She rolls to the side, giving Naruto a peck on the cheek before she asks, "So, are you satisfied, sugar? I mean, I might be limp now, but I can always whip up another erection if you want to go again. I know it won't be hard with a hottie like you laying beside me" She says with a smile.

Naruto shakes her head as she moves closer to the girl she spent the last hour fucking and getting fucked by. "Even my insanely large supply of stamina is running low after that. I think I'd rather just lay here for a while" Naruto tells her as she rests her head on the bunny-girl's chest. "I can live with that" Loppe says as she embraces the blond and soon Naruto finds herself drifting off to sleep.

When Naruto wakes up, she finds herself tucked into Loppe'e bed, now devoid of any evidence of sex. Even the smell is missing, causing Naruto to wonder how Loppe managed to clean everything up so well, including her, without waking her. "Oh, you're awake. Great! I brought something to eat" Loppe said as she came into the room with a tray with a sandwich and some milk.

Sitting up, Naruto happily accepts the food. "You know, I may just stay here if you're going to treat me like this" Naruto says with a smile before taking a bit of the sandwich. "I don't have a problem with that" Loppe says as she sits down on the bed. "Trying to get me to move in already? You really do move fast" Naruto said with a mischievous smirk, but told the girl to forget about it when she gave her an odd look.

"I was worried that I'd go overboard with you, but you kept up with me the whole time" Loppe said after Naruto finished her meal. "I told you, I've got enough stamina to keep up with anything you can throw at me" the blond said as she leaned into Loppe's side. "I can draw you a bath if you want" Loppe offers.

"Are you going to sneak in with me for an other round?" Naruto asked with a grin. With a few giggles, Loppe informs Naruto that she has chores to do for her mother, so she wouldn't have the time. "That's a shame, but I guess I'll take a bath anyway" Naruto says as she places a kiss on Loppe's cheek. "Okay! I'll go get it ready!" Loppe happily said as she left to run the bath.

'I really love this world' Naruto thinks as she lays back down to wait for Loppe to tell her the bath is ready.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter. It's back to the normal length this time. Hope you all enjoy reading it!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

"This is the gym huh?" Naruto said as she stared at the building. The first thing Naruto noticed when she walked inside was a centauress in a tank-top just inside the doorway. "Ten gems an hour to use the facilities here, or five-hundred for a life-time membership" the centauress tells Naruto. Shrugging her shoulders, Naruto reached into her pouch and pulled out five-hundred gems and handed it to the woman, "I'll take a life-time membership".

The centauress's eyes widen as she turns and trots towards a counter in the back. She leans over as she counts, giving Naruto a generous view down her low-cut top at the cleavage she barely bothers to conceal. It brings a flush to the blonds face that has nothing to do with exercise. 'Augh, I'm turning into a pervert' Naruto complains as she adverts her eyes from the woman's cleavage.

Seeing Loppe working out, Naruto decided to go talk to the girl. "Hey Loppe. I see you're keeping yourself in shape" Naruto said as she walked up to the woman. Loppe smiles and wipes the sweat off her brow with the towel. "Hey there, Naruto, nice seeing you around here. So, do you want to do something? Talk, maybe? Or go to my place for a 'workout'?" she asks with a smirk.

"As much fun as you're 'workout' sounds, I'll have to pass this time. Want to go talk instead?" Naruto suggested. Loppe giggles, and her horse-tail waves as she does so. "I'd much rather let my body speak for me, but alright. Let's go to the cafeteria, I could use a break anyway" Loppe says.

"Okay then, what do you want to talk about?" Loppe asks once the two sit down at one of the corner booths. "Well, I'd be nice to know more about the girl I slept with yesterday" Naruto says. Loppe nods, "Okay, but it's kind of a long story, so I hope you have time".

"Hmm, where do I begin? I suppose my family is as good a start as any. I was born in a small village to the far east. We were a tiny but friendly community, my mother was a healer specialising in the traditional medicine of our ancestors. My father, well, I never met my father. But as you can tell, I'm a mix of leporid and equine, a laquine, if you will" she says with a giggle.

"So you didn't end up like that by eating a bunch of weird things" Naruto commented. "Well, it's unusual, I can tell you that. Although I have never been treated differently because of my mixed blood. Mom says my father was just the cutest bunny there is, it was love at first sight" Loppe tells Naruto. "If that's true, then you must have taken after your father" Naruto said.

"Flatterer. To tell the truth I used to look a lot more like my dad, but then came the curse" Loppe said. "Curse?" Naruto asks. "There are actually more than one species of bunny in this world. You may have seen the cute ones with the ears and human faces, my father was a bit more like our animal cousins, fuzzy, cuddly, also lethal with a sword, though that's less related. All the fun stuff" Loppe said.

Figuring she'd get to it, Naruto decided to drop the curse for now. "So what happened to your dad?" Naruto asked. "Well, for some reason my father left us. My mother was furious when she woke up to find her gone, but still misses her greatly" Loppe explains. "Her? I'm guessing you inherited more than just your cutnes from your dad" Naruto questioned.

"Yep! Mom is a normal female. She's actually a lesbian, and didn't know about my father being a herm. You can imagine her surprise when she found out" She giggles. "Though my mother might prefer girls, I don't think she minded my father's extra bits, otherwise I wouldn't be here now, would I?" Loppe says.

"Okay, moving on. Our tribe, like many others, was attacked by demons. I managed to escape along with my mother, but it was tough finding a new place to settle down, and the wilderness is very dangerous. So we travelled, seeking a place of safety, until we heard of Tel'Adre" Loppe's usually happy face suddenly becomes apprehensive. "On our trip to this place, we were ambushed by a demon. I had to protect my mother, so I offered myself as the demon's willing sex toy if she would let my mother go. Of course my mother protested, but the demon silenced her by tying her up with black magic. Then she proposed a challenge. She said I could pick a game and if she managed to win the game, both my mother and I would become her slaves, if I won, we could both go" Loppe's eyes glint with mischief at this.

"I figured it was some kind of trap, so I suggested something the demon didn't expect. A bout of sex, and whomever outlasted the other would be the winner. As you can see, I won" Loppe told Naruto. Hearing this, Naruto couldn't help but smile at the girl in front of her. "I didn't know if I was going to win, but I had to try anyways. The demon said she was very pleased with my choice, and would give me a boon. So she turned me into this human-bunny-horse hybrid and gave me an even higher sex drive so I'd be a match for her" Loppe's face turns grim.

"That was a huge mistake, for her. Under her lust-boosting spell, I just went absolutely nuts. We had sex for hours on end. By the time I was done with her, she was knocked out cold in a pool of our mixed fluids and I set my eyes on my mother, still bound" She bites her lower lip. "I nearly. Never mind. I'm not going into any more detail about that. Thanks for the chat" Loppe says as she stands up.

"Yeah, thanks" Naruto said as she stood up as well, a bit surprised at the sudden end but deciding not to push the subject. "I guess I'll see you later then" Loppe says.

Town ruins

After working out for a while, Naruto decided to visit the mouse girl that she's come to enjoy spending time since she first saw her. It was as she walked through the town looking for Amily that Naruto began to think back to their first meeting. Amily seemed to want to talk with her about rebuilding her race, but quickly ended the conversation when she saw that she had both sets of genitals.

"You looked deep in thought. What's the matter?" Amily asks after Naruto nearly walks into her. "Oh, Amily. Yeah, I guess" Naruto started as she looked up at the sky momentarily. "You said that you needed to play a role in rebuilding your race when we first met, but stopped talking about it when you saw that I'm a herm" Naruto pointed out.

Amily looks at the ground, scuffing it idly with one pink claw. "I did, yes. The role? Well, I've been forced to realize that there just aren't any of my people left in freedom, they're all dead or slaves to the demons. If there are any out there, they're too far away for it to make any difference to me. So, I came to the decision, if I am the last of the free mice in this land, then I must take whatever steps are necessary to restore my people. Even if it means becoming the mother of a whole new generation of them" Amily explained, getting a small blush from Naruto at what that entails.

"So, is that why you were interested in me being a human?" Naruto asked as she looked to the side. "Yes. I've heard that humans are both inherently pure and very weak-seeded. If I could find a human man before the demons caught him, he would be the perfect mate to help me with that goal, because the children he fathered on me would be pure in both senses" Amily explained.

"I was a guy when I got to this world you know? Just because I turned out like this doesn't mean I can't help with that!" Naruto pointed out, annoyed that she just brushed the blond aside at a glance. "But you're a hermaphrodite. I can't lie with you, what if the babies inherit that trait?" Amily said as she looked Naruto in the eye. "Wouldn't that be a good thing if you want your race to grow?" Naruto reasoned.

"But it's unnatural!" She barks, well, squeaks indignantly, anyway. "Women with cocks, men with cunts, before those fucking demons, you never saw creatures like that! They're not normal! I mean, you don't seem to be a bad person, but I could never have sex with someone like that!" Amily tells Naruto before running off.

'That could've gone better' Naruto said with a sigh, and then realizing what she almost got involved with. 'She wanted me to help rebuild a whole race!' Naruto thought as her face turned bright red. 'I know that the elders want me to rebuild my clan, but that might be going overboard. Though, being a dad doesn't sound so bad' Naruto thought before making her way out of the town.

Next day - Lake

'You think Amily's had enough time to think about yesterday?' Naruto asked Kurama as she rowed out to the middle of the lake. "'I don't know and I don't care'" Kurama answered. "Why did I think you'd have an actual answer?" Naruto asked herself with a heavy sigh.

"Hm? Hey look, it's an island" Naruto said, spotting the small patch of land in the distance. 'And, you don't care' Naruto concluded when Kurama didn't respond.

After reaching the small island and pulling the boat on shore to keep it from drifting away, Naruto took the time to inspect the piece of land she found. A task that didn't take long considering the only thing on the island was a tree.

Walking up to the unusually vibrant and lively tree, Naruto began to trace her hand along it's smooth bark, slowly making her way around the tree. Reaching the other side, Naruto's a bit surprised to find the form of a woman impeded in the tree. She's even more stunned though when the woman opened her white eyes to look at the blond.

"You seem so surprised by me, Champion. I suppose that is inevitable. Your origin is not of Mareth, our land, and few save for the demons remember me" the woman spoke. "It shouldn't be that surprising considering everything I've gone through in this world. Anyway, Names Naruto Uzumaki! What's yours?" Naruto introduced herself.

"Me? I am the life-goddess Marae. I am Mareth, for my roots touch every part of it. Or I was, before they came" Marae told the blond. "You mean the demons?" Naruto asked. She nods and continues, "The demons were once a tribe of magic-blessed humans, living in the mountains. They had everything they could ever want, peace, love, and the power to change reality. But they grew dissatisfied, as men often do, and craved more. They began using their magics to alter their bodies, seeking greater pleasure than ever before. In time they became obsessed with it. I let them be, believing their folly to be limited to their own village. I was wrong. While I focused on preventing famines and ensuring peace between the other villages, the humans twisted themselves into something else, something demonic. They gave up their souls, crystallizing it into a magical energy source. Of course they could not be satisfied with consuming the power of their own souls. They wanted more. They always want more".

"Reminds me of some of the people in my own world" Names commented at this. "If that is so, then I hope your world does not make the same mistakes that I have. But as I was saying. They came pouring out of the mountains in a wave, picking off villages left and right. I lent many villages my power, but none had the strength to stand alone, and none would band together, resentful of their racial differences as they were. All were consumed, enslaved, or filled with corruption. My people were cut off from me, either by their new tainted outlook or by the demons' own machinations. I was able to hide a few places from the enemy's sight, but I do not know how long it will last" Marae explains.

She sighs heavily, and Naruto notice the bark of her nipples stiffening. Her brow creases with something approximating worry as she continues, "They know of me. My power originally kept them far from the shores of the lake, but they seek to corrupt me, to make me like them. They've used magic and industry to trap the pure rains in the clouds around their mountain, starving me, and in its place they spill their tainted sexual fluids. For, years now, my furthest reaches have been bathed in their vile cum. While my power is great, I, I cannot resist forever. My reach has dwindled to little more than this lake. Parts of me have already fallen, taking the surrounding life with them. I do not know how much longer I can endure, even now, the desire to mate with you rises within me".

"Please champion, you must help me. The demons have a factory at the foot of the mountains. It produces much of the fluid they use to taint me. If you could find a way to shut it down, I, all of Mareth, might stand a chance" Marae pleads with the blond. "Taking down one factory? Shouldn't be too hard for me. Don't you worry Marae, I'll have that place shut down before you know it!" Naruto declares in her usual fashion.

"Good, now go, there is nothing to be gained by your presence here. Return if you manage to close that vile place" Marae commands.

"'Bout time you found a way to help this world. I was beginning to worry that you would keep us in this world for the rest of your life trying to safe it'" Kurama commented as Naruto pushed the boat of the shore and hopped in. 'What have I told you? I always find a way to safe the day!' Naruto told the giant fox as she started rowing back to the dock.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I'm back with the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

"I take it you're the boss around here?" Naruto asked as she entered the office overlooking the factory floor. "I am" the nearly nude, blue skinned, omnibus said as she stood behind her desk. "Good. That means I just need to beat you, and then shut down the place" Naruto said with a somewhat board expression. "Not to sound rude or anything, but could you try to make this fight interesting? Everyone else in this place went down before I could get into the fight" Naruto told the woman.

"You haven't figured it out yet, have you champion?" the woman asked as she moved to stand in front of her desk. "I was suppose to figure something out?" Naruto asked without changing her expression. "It's okay if you haven't. I can simply tell you why you were sent here" the omnibus tells Naruto. "Umm? To shut down the factory and safe all the previous champions you have strapped into those machines down there" Naruto said, pointing a thumb towards the stairs she came up.

"Oh no. You're not here to safe them, you're here to join them" the woman said with some small giggles. At Naruto's unanswered question, the woman continued, "Every year the people of Ingnam send a champion for us to corrupt and then use their sexual fluids to further our reach. You just happened to escape" the omnibus explains with a smile.

'Kurama' Naruto says to the fox as her eye twitches. "'What?'" Kurama lazily asks. 'I want to get out of here as quickly as possible so I can go thank with the kind people of Ingnam for send me to this world to be corrupted. Mind if I borrow some chakra?' Naruto asked, the fox's reply coming in the form of a yellow orange cloak of chakra forming around Naruto.

Less than a minute later

"Just get the hell out of here!" Naruto yelled at the omnibus after she started begging for her life. "Thank you merciful Hero!" the blue skinned woman called out as she ran past the blond, then taking flight and leaving through a skylight in the main factory room.

"Let's just get this over with" Naruto huffed as she entered a side room where the controls were. "Simple enough. All I have to do is start smashing stuff up right?" Naruto says as she stretches her arms. "'Sure, just make sure you don't break any of the fluid containers. I doubt that tree would appreciate you letting a flood of corruption wash over the land'" Kurama warned. 'You got a point' Naruto admits as she goes about shutting the place down and then smashing the controls.

Once the machines die down, Naruto's met with a chorus of disappointed groans from the previous champions that were being milked for their sexual fluids. Stepping over to the window and watch as the captives come out of their drug induced sex-comas, Naruto sees a great deal of them gather up and leave. A few seem to be gathering back around the equipment, and puzzling out how to operate it. 'Guess they like being here' Naruto thought with a shrug before making her way out of the factory.

Camp

Seeing Jiraiya and Rathazul still working out how to safely make a portal, Naruto decided to just go through the portal she came from. It's where she wants to go anyway.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Jiraiya asked when he saw the blond only a few steps away from the portal. "Long story short, I found a goddess that wanted me to shut down a factory at the mountain and found out from the head demon there that I was basically sent here on a suicide mission" Naruto quickly explained before hopping through the portal.

Giving a glance at the old rat, Rathazul told Jiraiya that their research can wait and that he should go help Naruto. Not wasting any more time, the old pervert bolted through the portal after Naruto.

Ingnam

"You sent me there to get put in a sex-coma!" Naruto shouted at the top of her lungs as she burst into the village elders current meeting. The only elder not trembling at being on the receiving end of a shinobi's wrath stood up to get Naruto's attention. "Forgive us, Naruto. We had no choice" the man that Naruto recognized as the one that led her to the portal in the first place said.

"What do you mean no choice!? You expected me to get raped for the rest of my life as nothing more than a cum cow!" Naruto yelled, readying herself to beat the shit out of someone. "Let the man explain Naruto" Jiraiya said as he placed a hand on the girls shoulder to hold her back after finally catching up with her.

Once the elder saw that Naruto wasn't going to do anything violent, he continued, "It's true that our past champions were sent of with that purpose in mind. The demons threatened to take the whole village unless we made such a retched deal. So it was with heavy harts that the tradition of sending a champion every year began" the man explained.

"Why didn't you just hirer a shinobi then?!" Naruto demanded to know. "With what money? Our village has never been wealthy. The corruption that leaks through the portal has done nothing to help that as our crops become less plentiful with each harvest. By the time we realized our mistake, it would've been just as devastating to hire shinobi as it was to continue our original plan" the man explained, taking a pause to catch his breath and let the information sink in.

"When you showed up in the village and agreed to help us, it was a god sent. We couldn't risk you changing your mind by fully explaining the situation, and so we sent you in the hopes that you would be strong enough to defend us without the knowledge" the elder finishes.

Naruto broke the silence that fell over the room when she slammed her fist into the wall beside her, leaving a spider-web of cracks as she looked at the elders with red silted eyes. "To just send your own people as sacrifices, you make me sick!" Naruto yelled at the elders before turning around and leaving.

"So, we heading back to camp?" Jiraiya asked as he walked up to be beside the blond. "Of course. Just because those guys ar bastards doesn't mean I'm just going to abandon Mareth" Naruto said with a smile as her eyes returned to normal.

Marea's island

"I took care of the factory" Naruto calls out as she hops out of the boat. "Thank you" Marea says after she leaves the tree to give the blond a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "The onslaught has lessened, and I feel more myself already. Let me thank you for your heroic deeds" Marea says as she walks back to the tree and reaches inside of it.

Pulling her hand back out of the tree leaving as if nothing happened, she reveals a small pearl. "This is a pearl from the very depths of the lake, infused with my purity. If you eat it, it will grant you my aid in resisting the lust and corruption of this land" Marea explains as she hands the pure pearl to Naruto. "Go now, there is still much to be done. With luck we will not need each other again" the goddess tells the blond before moving back into the tree. "Sure thing. I'll stop by and say hi if I'm ever out here again" Naruto says as she pockets the pearl and heads back to the boat.

Next day - Town ruins

"'Do you plan on having kids with the mouse?'" Kurama asked as Naruto wandered the ruins looking for Amilly. 'The idea, isn't that bad' Naruto nervously replied as she started to blush. 'I doubt she'd want me to be the father though. She wasn't really approving of the idea the last time I was here' Naruto said.

Turning a corner, Naruto comes face to face with an apologetic looking Amilly. Naruto was about to say hi when Amilly started talking. "I, I want to say that I'm sorry. I was a real asshole, in that conversation, but, I've seen so many others mutated into herms to become mindless fucktoys, or who could only think about sex after they became herms. I've never met somebody who had two genders and could think about anything besides pussy and dick. Until I met you, anyway" Amilly apologizes.

"No need to worry, I understand" Naruto tells her with a warm smile. Amilly pointedly looks away from Naruto, blushing slightly. "I've been thinking, about things. About us. And, well, even if you are a herm, you've been the only friend I've had in years. I'd like you to be the father of my children" She stares at Naruto, eyes wide and hopeful. "What do you say?" Amilly asks.

"'She doesn't seem opposed to the idea anymore'" Kurama said, pointing out the obvious. 'I have working ears' Naruto told the fox. "If you think I'd make a good father, then I have no problem helping you" Naruto told the girl. "Wonderful! Come with me!" Amilly excitedly says as she grabs hold of Naruto's hand and leads her down the street.

Amily leads Naruto on a convulated route through the ruins of the village. Up streets, down streets, around corners, even straight through some ruins. Finally, the blond's led into one particular ruined house, and from there, to a bedroom. It's not exactly an impressive sight, a few bits of smashed furniture, and a large mound of vaguely clean rags and tattered cushions is the closest thing to a bed. The floor is covered in a thick layer of dirt, more than just dust, it's like dirt was deliberately brought in from outside.

Amily sees Naruto examining the room and looks sheepish. "I have to stay hidden, I can't afford to make it too obvious that anyone lives here. That dirt actually helps warn me if anyone else has found this bolthole" Amilly explains.

She idly takes her tail in one hand and starts stroking the tip. "So, here we are?" She says, hesitantly. 'Guess she's a virgin. A bit surprising considering all of the monsters that live in this world' Naruto thinks with a small smile as she walks up to Amilly, taking her into a gentle hold and lightly kisses the girl. After a moment of shook, Amilly closes her eyes and returns the kiss.

**Lemon start**

The two new lovers take this time to explore the others body with their hands as the continue the kiss, making quick work in removing every article of clothes. The two reluctantly separate so that they can inspect the other without clothes blocking the view. 'This worlds definitely gotten to me, because I never would've thought someone that isn't human could be so sexy before I got here' Naruto thinks as she admires Amilly's body.

"It's nice to see a woman who hasn't insane about that part" Amilly says with a smile as she stars at Naruto's slightly above average member. Holding the blond tightly to herself, Amilly uses her tail to stroke Naruto's shaft as they move over to the bedding. Once there, Naruto falls back to lay on her back with Amilly on top of her.

Moving out of Naruto's grips, all be it reluctantly, Amilly positions herself over Naruto's erection. Putting her hands on the mouses waist Naruto asks, "You okay with this?". Amilly nods and leans in to kiss the blond once more as she rubs her pussy lips against the head of Naruto's dick. Once she works up the nerve to continue, Amilly impales herself with Naruto's rigid shaft.

Feeling Amilly's walls clench from the pain, Naruto pulls the girl tighter to herself and deepens the kiss, allowing Amilly to adjust to the new sensation at her own pace. Once Amilly finally relaxes, she begins to rock back and forth, working herself up and down Naruto's dick. It continues like this with Amilly setting the pace until the two of them reach their climax's and Amilly slumps into Naruto's chest.

**Lemon end**

Amilly looks up at the blond with a smile and says, "That was, wow. Uh, I mean, I guess you weren't so bad. I knew I had a good feeling about you" Amilly says with a blush. "You do know I'm not necessarily pregnant, right? We're going to have to do this again" Amilly adds with a smile. "If that's the price I have to pay" Naruto says with a playful tone.

"I'd love to come back and help you, Amilly" Naruto says, switching over to a more tender tone as she pulls Amilly closer to her chest, resting there for a while with the blushing mouse girl before heading back to camp.


	11. Chapter 11

**Finished the new chapter. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

'Now where could Izma be?' Naruto wondered to herself as she quickly made her way across the lake's shore. 'There she is!' Naruto cheered inside of her head as she perked up at the prospects of a good sparing partner and her eventual reward.

With Naruto's speed it takes only seconds for her to land next to her tigershark friend. Naruto was about to ask if the woman was up for another spar, but stopped when she noticed Izma was deep in thought and figiting with her skirt.

"Something on your mind?" Naruto asked as she moved over to Izma and took a set next to her. Izma seems to brighten up once she notices Naruto. "Well, um" Izma starts awkwardly. "We've fought a lot recently, and you've proven yourself superior to me so often. I used to be a little embarrassed, but now" Izma trails off to look out at the lake.

"Now I know that you are superior to me, a superior specimen, an alpha" Izma says as she looks at Naruto and clasps her hands. 'What's going on here?' Naruto can't help but think as she watches Izma speechlessly. "And, if you want a mate, um, I could come with you. If that's okay with you?" Izma asks as she looks at the sand, a blush covering her cheeks. "O-otherwise, I'll just stay here, and not bother you" the tigershark adds.

'She's a nice girl. Why not?' Naruto asks herself with a smile before pulling Izma in for a kiss. Izma melts into the kiss, wrapping arms and tail around the blond. "Is that, a good enough answer?" Naruto asks once she breaks the kiss. "Yes" Izma says breathlessly before rushing over to gather up her supplies. "It's going to be so much fun living with you. Having someone to talk to, and not to mention how much more time we'll have to fuck now that we'll be living together!" Izma started and continued to say as she packed her things, Naruto smiling happily the whole time.

Camp

"And that's pretty much what the CRA is. I'd understand if you have a problem with it" Naruto finished explaining his situation with the village elders of Konoha wanting more Uzumaki running around. "You are my Alpha, I'll happily go along with whatever you wish. That, and I'm sure your clone ability will allow you to keep any number of women happy" Izma tells her as the enter the camp.

"That's a relieve. I was worried that you would be pissed" Naruto said as she put a hand over her heart. 'I should probably start telling the others about the CRA too. Better now then later' Naruto thought to herself.

"Who's your friend?" Naruto heard Jiraiya ask. "Oh, this is Izma, my mate" Naruto introduced the tigershark as she turned her head to look at the old pervert. "Mate?" Jiraiya asked in surprise. "Now I'm positive that the reason I couldn't turn you into a pervert is because you have a thing for animal girls" Jiraiya tells the blond before walking off.

"That was,interesting?" Izma said, not sure how she should think about the man's comment. "Don't worry about him. He's an old pervert that's only interested in human girls" Naruto tells her. "Now, let's get you set up next to me!" Naruto cheers.

"You want me next to you?" Izma asked, a bit surprised. "Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Naruto asks as she leads the girl over to her tent.

High mountain

'Haven't been up here since I met Sophie' Naruto thought to herself as she past by a few harpy nests. It wasn't long after this thought that the big breasted, pink feathered harpy flew over to the blond and hooked her claws into her belt and lifted her off the ground. "Hey Sophie. I was just thinking about you" Naruto says. "You were? How wonderful!" Sophie cheers as she flies the blond back to her nest.

Sophie, now tired from carrying Naruto, drops the blond off and moves over to her nest. "Did you climb all the way up here to see me? That's sooo sweet! I still haven't laid your egg, but if you want it might be fun to take care of your naughty little urges" Sophie says as she lays down and spreads her legs for Naruto.

**Lemon start**

"It's not what I had in mind when I came up here, but it's a better idea then blindly walking around the mountain" Naruto says as she strips down and approaches the motherly harpy. "It's still sweet of you to except the offer. Even if you're still small" Sophie teases as she looks at Naruto's penis. "It's normal for where I'm from" Naruto says as she lines herself up with Sophie's entrance.

"It's fine, I can still get pleasure for the both of us with it" Sophie says as she wraps her legs around Naruto and pulls the blond into her, starting the same process of her controlling the sex like last time.

After Sophie milks Naruto for all the cum she has

**Lemon end**

"Mmm, such potent seed for one so young. You really like it when I milk you don't you? That must be why you came back for more" Sophie says as she runs her fingers through Naruto's long blond hair. "Haha, if it's this good every time, I'll have to keep coming back to pay you a visit" Naruto tells her as she snuggles further into the harpies chest.

"Though I could do with less lip stick" Naruto groans at the feeling of her still rigid shaft. Sophie giggles, "I'm sorry, I just got so caught up in the moment that I got you all kissed up on my lip-gloss, didn't I cutey? Why don't you continue to snuggle with me for a few hours and I can stroke you until it wears off?". "Sounds good to me" Naruto says as she tries to move further into Sophie's embrace.

After falling asleep in Sophie's arms for a few hours

"Enjoy your rest cutey?" Sophie asks once she hears Naruto groan, waking up. "It felt good. Good enough for five more minutes" Naruto says, still half asleep. "I think we can do that" Sophie softly says as she strokes Naruto's blond hair. After a few minutes of this, Naruto reluctantly gets up and starts to get dressed, saying her goodbye's as she leaves.

Camp - Night **Lemon**** start**

Naruto is drifting along a wonderfully warm river, hand firmly grasping her crotch as you think about all the sexual encounters she's had with that wonderfully sexual Sophie. Her haughty, mature attitude seems to tickle her in just the right way, and if it were up to Naruto she'd have the Milfy matron bouncing on her dick every hour of the day. Speaking of which, her journey down the river seems to be getting rockier the more she thinks about her sophisticated sexual partner. Rocking harder and harder, Naruto suddenly realise that she has no idea as to why she's floating down a river in the first place.

It's Sophie's voice calling out to be fucked harder that finally brings Naruto out of her dream. It takes lass then a second for Naruto to see the vary harpy she was dreaming about gleefully riding her exposed shaft. Sophie quickly realizes that Naruto has woken up and, with a blush covering her face, tries to remove herself from Naruto's dick.

"Oh shit! Dear, it's hardly what you think. I've just always been the one to capture young men to bone me raw, but ever since you've come along, all I can think about is your cock! Oh and you, of course. Please don't get mad darling, it was hard enough to try and find this place, and-" Sophie rambles on until Naruto quiets her with a kiss. Sophie returns the kiss, locking her own tongue around Naruto's.

Naruto takes a hold of her motherly hips, guiding them up and against her hardening rod. Sophie's fine with allowing the blond to take the reins, leaning down to press her beautiful bosom against Naruto's own breasts. Lifting her ass up, Naruto slaps it back down against her pent-up cock. Sophie cries out in pleasure, almost waking up the others. Naruto quickly take another taste of her lips, shutting her up while she start to pound upwards into her hungry pussy.

Naruto's dick presses against the tight confines of her feathery matron, squeezing against Sophie's velvet walls with every push of her ample thighs. The rose-coloured harpy rests herself against Naruto, gently whispering cries into the blonds ear as Naruto focuses all her carnal attention on the bouncing hips in front of her.

**Lemon end**

The two eventually finish and rest against each other in the afterglow of their love making. "You've got a cute set up here, sweetheart. I don't mind moving away from all those harpies, if there was the possibility that I could stay here with you" Sophie says as she twirls a finger around Naruto's chest. "I don't mind if you want to move in" Naruto tells the woman.

Sophie gives the blond a peck on the cheek, removing herself from Naruto's body to prepare for flight. "I'm so glad. I haven't felt this young in quite a while! I'll move in before you know it!" Sophei says as she heads off to get her things.

That morning

"Anything new happen with you?" Jiraiya asks Naruto as they and the others sit around the camp fire, waiting for Breakfast to finish cooking. "I woke up last night to a harpy having sex with me and ended up inviting her move into camp" Naruto casually tells the old pervert, getting a look of complete disbelieve from the man. "I call bull shit! There's no way that happe-" Jiraiya stood up and started telling the blond when the sound of Sophei landing with her thing interupted him.

"I'm back cutey! I know you're probably busy championing and all, so I'll try and stay out of your hair. Just be sure to show Momma Sophie some sugar, okay?" Sophei said as she started looking for a place to set up her stuff. Jiraiya simply closes his mouth and sits back down.

"Adding to your harem already?" Izma asks as she finishes one of her mostly raw fish. "Guess so" Naruto says with a shrug.

Tel'Adre

"You here Kath?" Naruto asks as she pokes her head into the ally behind Oswald's. "Naruto! I'm right over here!" Kathren says, waving the blond over to a makeshift nest made out of old blankets.

"How have you been?" Naruto asks as she walks over and drops a basket with their food next to the nest before climbing in with the cat morph. "I've been good" Kathren says as her eyes look onto the basket of food. "If you're hungry, fell free to dig in" Naruto says with some giggles. "Thanks!" Kathren says as she jumps for the basket and starts eating. "Yey! You brought me some milk!" Kathren happily says as she pulls out the container. "Of course. It wouldn't feel right if I didn't pick you up some" Naruto tells her.

"Sorry for eating everything" Kathren apologizes with a blush once she finishes her meal. "Don't worry about it. You need the food more than me" Naruto says as she pulls the girl onto her lap. "I came here to spend time with you anyway" Naruto says, wrapping her arms around Kathren, getting her to purr.

Naruto spends the next few hours spending time with Kathren, talking about random things, snuggling with the girl, and at one point giving the cat morph a hand job when her arousal got the better of her.

"I should start heading back to camp" Naruto tells Kathren as she gets up. "Already?" Kathren asks, wanting to spend more time with the blond. "The others would get worried if I stayed out to long. I'll be sure to come visit again though" Naruto says before she leans down and kisses Kathren, curving the edges of her lips into a smile as she feels the girl melt into it.

"Till next time" Naruto says once she ends the kiss and turns to leave. "Come back soon, okay?" Kathren says to the blond. "I will" Naruto says as she leaves the ally.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah, new chapter! This one takes place almost entirely in Konoha, so I hope you all enjoy.**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of champions)**

"Finally figured it out huh?" Naruto said sitting crossleged as she watched Jiraiya placing seals down with a special ink Rathazul concocted. "We hope. Once we get a portal up, you're sending a clone through" Jiraiya tells the blond. "I know that part" Naruto said, somewhat board by Jiraiya's most recent attempt to get this to work.

"Annnd, done!" Jiraiya said as he finished the last stroke. "Now just sit back and be amassed" Jiraiya said as he went throw a few hand sings and slammed his palms into the seal. As Jiraiya's chakra flows into the seal, the black markings that from it glow with a red-violet energy that intensifies with each passing second. Streams of energy begin to arch off of the seal and flow towards the center where a mass of power is forming.

After a few minutes of the energy being gathered into a sphere, the ball of energy begins to stretch from the bottom and top to become an oval as it increases in size. Once the portal becomes large enough to walk through, the power flowing to id dies down to nothing.

"Ha! And you didn't think I could do it!" Jiraiya said, breathing heavily. "Yeah, yeah. Brag all ya want. We still don't know where it leads" Naruto says as she makes a clone to go through the portal. "Then by all means, take a look" Jiraiya tells the blond.

Other side of the portal

Immediately after jumping through the portal, Naruto knows exactly where she is. "How the Hell did Ero-sannin put it in my apartment!" Naruto yelled as she stood in the middle of her small apartment back in Konoha. "Hm?" Naruto hummed as she walked over to her window and looked out at the village. "Ha, looks like they put Baa-chan's face up on the Hokage monument" Naruto commented after seeing Tsunade's face carved into the cliff.

"Guess I should go tell them about this" Naruto said as she turned around and walked back to the portal.

Camp

"I take it the other side of the portal is safe?" Jiraiya says after the clone comes back. "You put it in my apartment" Naruto tells him, a bit annoyed that she now has a giant light in the same room she has to sleep in once they head back to the village.

"Really?" Jiraiya asked, shocked that he got the portal in Konoha on the first try. "That's good news!" the old pervert says. "What do you say we go pay Tsunade a visit? She probably wants to see us after the recent letters I've sent" Jiraiya says as he moves to the portal. "So Baa-chan already knows about all of this?" Naruto asks as she gets up to follow him. "Ha! You think I'm crazy enough to wait until I'm in the same room as her to tell her about this" Jiraiya said, looking over his shoulder at the blond. "Good point" Naruto admits as they go through the portal.

Konoha - Hokage's office

"Phew! Finally got the paper work done!" Tsunade said as she put the last paper in the appropriate pile. "That's great. I'll go get today's paperwork then. Now that you've got up" a woman with a dark blue kimono and short brown hair says as she heads for the door, ignoring Tsunade's groans.

Opening the door, the woman comes face to face with Naruto as she has her hand out to open the same door. "Oh! Hey there Shizune, been a while, huh?" Naruto says as she pulls her hand back. "N-Naruto? Is that you!?" Shizune asks as she inspects the blonds new body.

"Naruto!? What are you doing here?! I thought you were off in a different world! Ah, forget it, get your ass in here!" Tsunade says as she gets out of her chair and moves towards the blond. "Hey Baa-chan! I see you're surpri-aaaaah!?" Naruto was saying when the blond Hokage grabbed Naruto and started shaking her.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You can't just go around doing shit like that you idiot! Just look at what happened to you!" Tsunade yelled at the blond. "And you!" Tsunade said, directing her attention to Jiraiya as he tries to sneak away from the pissed woman. "You were suppose to be keeping an eye on him! How did you let this happen?!" Tsunade demanded to know, still holding Naruto a few inches off the ground.

"I had important things to do, and I couldn't just bring her along with me for it. How was I suppose to know she'd end up getting sent to a realm full of demons?" Jiraiya tried to reason with the blonde Hokage as he held his hands up for some form of defence when she inevitably beats the shit out of them. "You're both idiots!" Tsunade shouted before she proceeded to beat some scene into them.

After the beating

"You want to go back? Why?" Tsunade asked Naruto after she finished explaining how she got sent to Mareth in the first place. "Well" Naruto started, looking away from Tsunade as she started blushing. "You know how I got put in the CRA, right?" Naruto asked. "Yeah. What's that have to do with-" Tsunade was saying when the connection clicked. "Yeah, um, I kinda have a few lovers back in Mareth that I want to keep seeing" Naruto said, fidgeting in her seat as Tsunade just stairs at her.

After a few moments of awkward silence. "Fuck it! Do what ever you want Naruto! I don't care who you want to have kids with!" Tsunade said, throwing her hands up and leaning back into her chair. "Thanks Baa-chan! I'm going to tell Izma ans Sophie!" Naruto happily cheers as she gets out of her seat and bolts for the door.

"Have you given any thought to the city we found there?" Jiraiya asks Tsunade once Naruto was gone. "Tel'Adre, right? I've considered sending some shinobi with diplomatic skills" Tsunade tells him. "It sounds like we'll have to offer them a lot more then we'd get out of any alliance, but it's not everyday you find a gateway to another world" Tsunade says as she rests her head in the palms of her hands

"If we want to form any kind of alliance, we'll need to speak with the covenant shielding the city. They seem to be the ones in charge" Jiraiya explained. "I see. Now that we have a way to get to this world in the village, I'll have a team put together by the end of the day. I trust you can lead them to tell Tel'Adre?" Tsunade said. "Wont be a problem" Jiraiya said.

With Naruto

"I should go tell Urta, Kath, Loppe, and Amilly too! They'll love to hear about this!" Naruto cheers as she makes her way back to the portal. "Well, if they don't get pissed about the whole sharing me part" Naruto adds just before her stomach growls in hunger, bringing the blond to a stop.

"Haha, guess I haven't eaten today. Might as well get something to eat while I'm in the village" Naruto says with a few nervous laughs as she pats her stomach. Seeing as a BRBQ restaurant is the closet place to eat, Naruto heads inside.

"Now, what should I get to eat?" Naruto asked herself as she looked over the place. "Wait, is that?" Naruto wondered before a smile crossed her face and she headed for the three familiar faces sitting at a booth.

"Mind if I sit here?" Naruto asked as she sat down next to a platinum blond girl wearing purple clothes. Across from her is a boy with black hair pulled into a short ponytail wearing a standered Konoha shinobi vest. Next to him is a heavy set boy with long spiky orange hair wearing red clothes under some armor.

"What are you three staring at?" Naruto asks with a playful smirk after a minute of the others just staring at her. "What are we staring at?! How about you you idiot! When did you get back to the village, and why are you using that sexy jutsu of yours?!" the blond teen asked Naruto. "Ino's right, we figured you wouldn't be back from your training mission with master Jiraiya for a while longer" the teen wearing the vest says.

"Some things came up. So I stopped by for a visit, and I'm no using the oroiki no jutsu right now. I drank something weird and turned into a girl" Naruto casually said. "Y-you turned into a girl?!" Choji asked, nearly choking on his food. "What the hell did you drink to do that?!" Ino all but yelled, looking her fellow blond up and down looking for any sign of Naruto lying.

"I have no idea what it was" Naruto tells them waving her hand about. "I tried drinking something else to turn back, but it didn't work out the way I expected" Naruto continues. "Not the way you expected? What did it to then?" Shikamaru asked the blond. "It gave me my manhood back, but that's it" Naruto explained, still annoyed about it.

"Your manhood? Wait! Does that mean that you?" Ino asked with a blush as she eyes went to Naruto's crotch. "I've got both now. Also, how the hell can you stand having a period every month?! I freaked out when I woke up to find blood coming from my crotch!" Naruto told Ino. "Don't just say something like that idiot! What if someone hears you?!" Ino asked Naruto.

"Doesn't bother me. I'm just glad I spent the night at Urta's when it happened. No way would I want Ero-sannin explaining that to me" Naruto says. "Urta?" Choji asked the question Shikamaru ans Ino were about to. "Oh right. I guess you could call her my girlfriend" Naruto said as she called a waitress over.

"Girlfriend?!" Ino yelled in surprise. "You have a girlfriend?!" the platinum blond asked. "Several actually" Naruto said before turning to give her order to the waitress, leaving three stunned expressions sitting around her.

"S-several?" Ino asked once the waitress left, thinking she misheard. "Well, Kath is the only one I've taken on a date, Loppe too but I'm not sure if I can call her my girlfriend yet, but yeah, I have a few lovers" Naruto tells them.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered at hearing his blond friend tell them this. "What do you need so many girlfriends for? What are you going to do if you get one of them pregnant?" Ino asks. "Well, if things go as planned Amilly should be pregnant soon if she isn't already, and I know I fertilized Sophie's egg. So being a dad is something I can't avoid at this point" Naruto says, and then watches the three look at her like she's gone crazy, before they turn to looks of confusion.

"What do you mean by egg?" Ino asks. "Sophie's a harpy, so she lays eggs" Naruto says, clearly not easing there confusion by the looks on their faces. "She and all of my other lovers are from a world called Mareth. And before you ask, non of them are human" Naruto says like it's completely normal, and for her it is.

"Do you expect us to just believe you?" Ino asks as Naruto's order arrives. "I can take you there if you don't believe me" Naruto says as she pouts her meat on the grill table.

One meal and trip to Naruto's apartment later

"You three coming or not?" Naruto asks as she stands halfway through the portal as she looks at her three stunned friends. "it would be to much trouble to come her and not check it out" Shikamaru reasoned after a minute as he walked to the portal. "Might as well" Ino said with a shrug as her and Choji followed.

Camp

"I'm back! And I brought company!" Naruto calls out as they enter the camp site. "Who is it Sweetheart?" Sophie asks as she flies down from her nest to greet the blond. "I ran into some friends while I was in Konoha and they didn't believe me when I told them about Mareth" Naruto tells the pink harpy. "Well then, let momma Sophie have a look at them then!" Sophie chirped as she walked up to Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru.

"Um, hi there Sophie. I'm Ino" Ino introduced herself, not sure how she should react in this situation. "I wont bite. There's no need to be so nervous" Sophie told the platinum blond. "Ah, right" Ino said.

"So who are these three?" Izma asks as she walks up to the group, clearly having just gotten out of the nearby river as she's still dripping with water. "Just a few friends. This is Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru" Naruto introduced Izma to the three. "Guys, this is Izma" Naruto tells the three.

"So you're a shark girl?" Ino asked. "Tigershark to be more precise. It's a pleasure to meet my alpha's companions" Izma says as she holds out a hand for Ino to shake. "Alpha?" Shikamaru asks. "Naruto has proven time and time again that she is my better. It is only natural that she would be my alpha" Izma explains, getting the three to look over at the blond. "I just assume it's a shark thing" Naruto honestly tells them.

"You know the others are going to freak out when I tell them about this, right?" Ino asks Naruto. "I expect they will" Naruto tells her.


End file.
